5日間
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: FFC Black and White. AU — Sebab, pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan pasti akan datang menjelang.
1. Reunion

_Disclaimer :_** Masashi Kishimoto**.

Dibuat untuk "**Infantrum Black and White Challenge**" dari **Blackpapillon-nee**. Saya ambil set **WHITE//Fluff**.** Romance**.

_This chapter is_ _for_ **Falling Leaves** _theme_.

Enjoy! **XD**

* * *

** 5日間**

by **dilia shiraishi**

CHAPTER** ONE : Reunion**

* * *

.

MUSIM gugur belum beranjak.

.

Ya, musim gugur belum beranjak dari kota kecil itu meski ini sudah awal Desember. Daun-daun masih jatuh-meranggas membuat tanah tempat berpijak dipenuhi daun kering. Menimbulkan bunyi '_srak_' kecil ketika kita menginjak daun-daun tersebut. Mungkin tak ada yang istimewa dari semua kegiatan alami itu. Tapi tak begitu bagi seorang gadis berambut pirang di sana. Sepertinya.

Sebab ia terus memandang dengan seksama dari awal saat daun-daun itu terjatuh. Ketika angin menerpa rupanya yang sudah rapuh, ketika ia bertahan dari sapuan tersebut, dan ketika akhirnya ia gugur-gagal mempertahankan diri hingga dengan pasrah terserak sembarang di jalan.

Gadis itu masih memandang gerak alami yang terus terjadi tersebut. Menghayati setiap detik saat daun kering berguguran cantik diterpa angin, membentuk sebuah pola di udara kosong sebelum kemudian benar-benar mendarat di tanah yang ia pijak. Gadis berkuncir satu itu lalu menghela napas untuk sesaat.

Bahkan daun pun gigih mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap bergantung di ranting, meski ia tahu ia sudah rapuh. Meski ia tahu pasti kalau ia tak akan bisa bertahan jika terus-menerus dihembus-namun ia selalu berusaha. Setidaknya saat gugur pun, ia masih mempertunjukkan keindahannya.

"Ah…," gadis itu memejamkan mata. Rasanya ia jadi malu sendiri dengan daun-daun itu. Ia terlalu sering putus asa dalam hidupnya. Sedangkan daun itu tidak. Ia sering mengeluh dan tak berpuas ketika telah dianugerahkan sesuatu. Sementara daun itu tidak. Begitu pun sekarang. Ia pulang karena ia sudah putus asa.

_Ia kembali ke rumah karena ia merasa lelah dengan kesehariannya._

Kesimpulan itu makin membuatnya merasa malu. Menyesal atas sikap meremehkan yang dulu ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Menganggap apa yang ia capai sudah sangat hebat-membuatnya sombong. Dan pada akhirnya membuat ia jatuh-telak. Karena tadinya ia sudah terbang di awan.

Menghela napas, sang gadis menjulurkan tangan. Menangkap satu daun yang gugur dekat jangkauan. "_Tadaima_…"

Dan sedetik kemudian angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Seakan menyambut, menyahut pada kata-kata yang lirih ia ucapkan. Helaian rambut pirangnya sedikit terbang saat angin itu kembali datang untuk memberikan kesejukan dalam diri. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil membenahi rambutnya kembali.

Kemudian ia hanya terdiam. Membiarkan hal tadi terjadi berulang-ulang. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutnya-dan ia mengembalikan ke tempat semula. Terus seperti itu dalam hening. Mungkin meresapi kedamaian yang mulai terasa kembali di relung hatinya ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di sini.

Di rumahnya.

.

"_Okaeri_, Ino…"

.

.

Gadis itu menoleh cepat. Mencari sumber suara yang dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan mata biru itu membelalak lebar ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari, sebelum akhirnya kembali normal-namun bersaput air. Air mata.

"Shika…"

.

.

**-**

**-**

.

.

"KENAPA kau kembali? Ini bukan sedang liburan sekolah, kan?" suara malas itu bergaung di telinga Ino-sang gadis berambut pirang. Ino menoleh pada orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada jalan.

"Ya, ini bukan liburan sekolah."

Orang yang tadi bertanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Ia memang jenius, tapi tetap saja ia butuh petunjuk untuk jawaban tak berarti dari Ino tadi. "Lalu?"' akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya lagi.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang, "Kukira kau tahu, Shika." Ia bersikeras tak mau menjawab. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Shikamaru mengerti kalau Ino punya masalah di sana. Di Korea. Masalah yang membuatnya pulang ke Jepang sebelum waktunya.

"Oke, anggap saja aku tahu." Ia menyerah. Percuma memaksa Ino bercerita tentang apa yang tak ingin diungkapkannya. Lebih baik menunggu saat dimana ia bersedia menumpahkan segalanya.

Ino tersenyum penuh terima kasih, "_Arigatou_…," untuk sesaat suasana hening sementara gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu mendesah. "Ohya, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan juga kabar Chouji?" ia menoleh. Cahaya matanya menampakkan rasa penasaran dan khawatir.

Shikamaru ikut menoleh dan tersenyum sejenak, "Tak usah khawatir begitu. Aku, Chouji, dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah kau. Rasanya kantong mata itu makin menebal saja." Pemuda itu menunjuk bagian bawah mata Ino yang memang menghitam.

Ino tertawa lalu meninju lengan pemuda disampingnya main-main, "Kau tak usah mengungkit hal yang sudah terlihat jelas! Haha… aku baik-baik saja kok. Yah, mungkin di satu sisi aku ingin mati saja."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan lengang dengan pohon-pohon rindang di samping kiri-kanannya itu. Jalan yang dipenuhi daun-daun berguguran. Jalan favorit mereka-tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk duduk mengobrol di kursi batu, dalam kesunyian.

"Dan… sedari tadi aku ingin bertanya ini. Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang di sini?" Ino kembali bersuara memecah kesunyian itu. Ia tak betah berdiam diri saja sementara kaki mereka terus melangkah.

Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum lagi-simpul, "Memangnya berapa lama aku kenal kau?"

Ino mencibir, "Memangnya itu saja cukup untuk menjadi alasan kau tahu aku ada disini? Hah?" ia tertawa lagi. Tampak menganggap jawaban Shikamaru adalah bahan candaan baru.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sembari menarik napas.

.

"Cukup."

.

Dan itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka sore ini.

* * *

.

"INO!!"

Gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut berlari dan langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Ino. Lama mereka berpelukan, melepas rindu masing-masing pada sahabat yang jarang bertemu. Tentu saja. Itu sudah hal wajar. Terlebih mereka benar-benar mengenal sejak kecil dan persahabatan mereka terbilang sudah terbangun sangat lama.

"Ino~ aku kangen banget! Kenapa pulang nggak ngasih kabar, sih?" gadis itu kembali bersuara setelah melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Ino.

"A-ah… Kepulanganku ini mendadak banget, Saku." Ino menjawab sekenanya. Tak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa pada sahabatnya ini. Ia tak mau mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang terjadi di Korea hingga ia kembali ke Jepang. Itu hanya akan membuat Sakura tambah khawatir-dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Sakura menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam lalu menghela napas, "Kau tak bisa bohong padaku, Ino. Pasti ada sesuatu, ya kan?" ia menuntun Ino duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya.

Ino tersenyum, "Ya, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku, Saku." Ia lalu mnghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku… aku… terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi di sana, masalah yang membuat prestasiku menurun drastis. Jauh melesat ke bawah, membuatku ingin mati karena di saat yang sama aku dikucilkan… Rasanya sakit banget."

Sakura mengerutkan alis ketika mendengar penuturan Ino, tampak mengerti sekali maksud gadis berambut pirang itu meski ia tak menjelaskan secara detail tentang apa yang terjadi. Bukan. Bukan karena tak mau. Tapi karena memang ia tak bisa.

"Sabar ya, Ino… Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa melewatinya, oke?" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Ino. Berusaha mengalirkan kekuatan pada sahabatnya tersebut. "Ohya, jadi… apa kau kan menetap di sini? Atau kau akan pergi lagi ke Korea?"

Lagi, Ino tersenyum. Senyum patah. Gelisah dan sama sekali bukan sebagai pertanda senang. "Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menetap di sini. Aku bisa gila-atau bahkan mencoba mati jika harus kembali ke sana. Kembali dikucilkan."

Sakura balas tersenyum sembari mengangguk singkat, "Ya. Untuk apa kau kembali? Rumahmu di sini, Ino. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya…"

Kali ini gadis pirang itu yang menubruk Sakura. Memeluk sahabat tersayangnya itu dengan perasaan haru. Haru karena ternyata ada yang begitu memperhatikannya, menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Ino memeluk hangat Sakura, menangis dalam pelukan gadis dengan mata _emerald_ itu. Menumpahkan segala rasa tertekan yang selama ini menjerat hatinya. Membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan selalu ingin mati.

Sekarang?

Tentu tidak. Ia sudah sadar, masih banyak yang begitu mengharapkannya. Menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan. Membuat perubahan, atau melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Dan itu sudah begitu jelas bagi Ino.

Tentu dengan senang hati ia akan memilih melakukan perubahan. Ia yakin, ia pasti akan meraih kebahagiaannya kembali. Kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang ketika dia dikucilkan di Korea saat masa kelas duayang seharusnya bahagia. Ya, kejadian lalu tak akan terulang lagi. Jangan sampai ia jatuh di lubang yang sama.

.

.

* * *

"MANA Chouji?"

Ino menutup majalah _fashion_ yang sedang ditelitinya begitu menyadari ada orang yang menghampiri. Ia lalu mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan orang itu,-Shikamaru. "Kukira kau yang datang bersamanya, eh?"

Wajah malas Shikamaru masih terlihat sama pagi ini, "Tidak. Kupikir dia akan bersamamu, karena dia bilang begitu."

"Heh? Tidak kok. Apa dia mengerjai kita? Dasar anak itu!" Ino mengerling jam tangannya dan segera menggerutu sebal saat ia lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 AM. "Ya sudahlah, ayo pergi. Sepertinya dia benar mengerjai kita. Lihat, sudah jam delapan. Kita janji ketemuan jam setengah enam."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk patuh, namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia sudah menguap lebar-lebar.

"Aku tahu kau masih ingin tidur, Shika. Maaf ya, memaksa pergi sepagi ini..," Ino menepuk pundak pemuda berambut nanas itu ketika ia baru saja ingin menutup kedua matanya.

"Yaah…"

Dan mereka kemudian beranjak dari jalan itu. Jalan yang dipenuhi guguran daun yang jatuh lembut dari ranting pohon kokoh. Jalan dimana biasanya mereka selalu berkumpul. Untuk sekedar tertawa bersama atau bahkan piknik. Beranjak menuju pusat kota.

Sebuah lokasi dimana pohon hampir tak dapat ditemukan kecuali di taman atau halaman rumah. Tidak seperti jalan ini. Jalan yang sebagian rupanya sudah tertutupi daun kering cantik yang tak berharga layaknya sampah.

Mungkin memang tak berharga. Toh, jika sudah mengering daun-daun itu harus dibuang. Tak ada artinya sama sekali.

Tapi jika kau menemukan filosofinya serta mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ino-dikucilkan seluruh warga sekolah saat kau merantau ke luar negeri- dan putus asa, kau akan mengerti betapa daun kering pun sungguh bernilai. Betapa daun-sampah tak terpakai pun dapat memberikan pelajaran berharga…

_…dan memori indah._

.

.

* * *

**TSUZUKU.**

_Jumlah kata : 1.490 di Ms. Word (story only)_

Fuwahh! Chapter satu selesai juga! Tema yang saya ambil untuk chapter ini _'falling leaves'_. Soalnya dari dulu saya suka sama yang gugur-gugur gitu, sih… XD

Entah maksud yang ingin saya sampaikan sudah terlihat jelas disini atau belum, yang pasti saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki jika ada kesalahan. Chapter mendatang mudah-mudahan bisa apdet cepet… (amin) Ohya, ada yang mau kasih ide buat judul fic ini ke saya? '=.= Saya nggak sreg ama judulnya sekarang...

.

Ah, sudahlah. …_Mind to _**REVIEW, **_minna?_ :D

.

_**Arigatou** for reading~ ^^_


	2. Hanging Out

_Disclaimer :_** Masashi Kishimoto**.

Dibuat untuk "**Infantrum ****Black and White ****Challenge**" dari **Blackpapillon-nee**. Saya ambil set **WHITE//Fluff**.** Romance**.

_This chapter is_ _for_ **Strawberry Jam** _theme_.

Kali ini lumayan panjang. Hehe, enjoy! **XD**

* * *

**5****日間**

by **dilia shiraishi**

CHAPTER **TWO : Hanging Out**

* * *

.

MINGGU-MINGGU telah berlalu. Musim gugur awal Desember sudah tak bersisa. Digantikan dengan butiran halus putih yang dingin memenuhi setiap jengkal.

_Salju._

Benda dingin yang disukai banyak orang-sekarang menggantikan posisi daun-daun berserak kegemaran Ino. Membuat setiap inci jalan menjadi putih-tebal berbungkus salju. Begitu pun dengan pepohonan-daunnya telah tertutup sang butiran putih.

Cuaca sungguh dingin pagi itu. Paling enak adalah berdiam di rumah dengan mantel tebal menatap kaca jendela besar, ditemani secangkir cokelat panas dan _apple pie_ plus madu. Atau menyusup dalam selimut lembut hangat dengan buku dongeng di tangan-tepat di depan perapian.

Yang jelas, jalan-jalan di luar pada hujan salju seperti sekarang, tentu bukanlah ide terbaik yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Namun itulah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Berjalan di luar dengan tubuh masih menggigil meski sudah dilengkapi _sweater_, syal, dan topi. Rupanya cuaca memang sedang tak bersahabat. Sudah tahu begitu, gadis pirang tersebut tetap saja bersikeras ingin jalan-jalan bersama Shikamaru.

Entahlah, seperti ada yang mendorong di hatinya untuk melakukan ini. Ia jadi merasa tergelitik dan akhirnya menyanggupi ajakan jalan dari pemuda nanas itu. Tapi sekarang… rasanya ia ingin membatalkan janji ini dan mengikuti semua saran enak tadi-yah, namun tentu saja itu tak bisa.

Ia sudah begitu bersemangat ketika menyahut telepon Shikamaru kemarin malam, bahkan ia sudah membuat bekal untuk mereka berdua segala. Dan kemudian dia harus kembali lagi ke rumah setelah sebelumnya dengan semangat '45 menyanggupi ajakan Shikamaru? Seperti tak ada kelakuan yang lebih sopan saja.

Lagipula jika kembali… ia pasti merasa menyesal. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru mengajaknya pergi ke luar. Biasanya, justru ia yang lebih sering memaksa pemuda itu menemaninya. Kesempatan yang langka sekali, bukan?

Maka itulah, sekarang Ino sedang menguatkan hatinya mengarungi lautan putih ini. Meski kakinya terasa sulit bergerak,-tentu saja karena salju yang begitu tebal melapisi- ia tak akan mau kembali ke rumah Sakura sebelum menyelesaikan jalan-jalannya ini.

Ah, ya. Rumah Sakura.

Sementara ini dia tinggal di rumah sahabatnya itu, sampai ia sanggup untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Kepulangan ia dari Korea ini mendadak, tak ada pemberitahuan, dan dengan swadayanya sendiri. Ia pulang dengan uang kerja sambilan-yang ia dapatkan setelah kerja keras yang sungguh melelahkan. Itu pun hampir tak cukup untuk biaya pesawat. Gadis pirang itu dengan terpaksa harus meminjam uang dari salah satu temannya di sana.

Teman yang terbilang dekat. Sangat dekat bahkan -menurut orang-orang.

_Sai._

Itu nama teman yang ia pinta pinjaman. Rasanya memang malu meminjam uang seperti ini. Ia pun sempat enggan dan berniat mengurungkan. Tapi mau apa lagi? Bagaimana pun ia harus kembali saat itu juga.

Tenang saja, ia pasti akan mengganti semua biaya yang ia pinjam. Tak mungkin Ino lepas tanggung jawab pada satu-satunya orang di negeri rantau yang sangat mengerti dia.

Ya, meski begitu banyak fitnah yang terlontar pada Ino, Sai tetap ada di dekatnya. Percaya pada kebenaran yang selalu Ino coba perlihatkan. Tak pernah meninggalkan Ino di saat gadis itu membutuhkan sandaran.

Orang sebaik itu, Ino tak bisa mengkhianatinya.

Meski sebenarnya sangat mudah bagi Ino untuk membohongi Sai. Meminjam namun tak pernah dikembalikan. Tapi, maaf. Ia bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin ia memang cerewet, membosankan, dan lain-lain yang buruk, tapi setidaknya ia bukan pengkhianat.

Yang bermulut manis di depan, dan begitu busuk di belakang. Ia tak mau disamakan dengan orang-orang munafik macam seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat saat di Korea. Ya, sahabat yang kerjaannya menjelek-jelekkan sahabat lainnya. Sahabat macam apa itu? Omong kosong.

.

"Hufft..," Ino menarik napas panjang. Mengingat semua benang memori yang terjalin kusut itu membuatnya tiba-tiba lelah mental. Entah kenapa rasa sakit dikhianati kembali muncul. Dengan segera, Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak mau dikuasai kekecewaan lagi.

Ia harus fokus. Hari ini pasti jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Oh, atau mungkin lebih baik disebut _harus_ jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana pun caranya. Yang pasti ia tak ingin hari ini berjalan sia-sia begitu saja tanpa kenangan manis, atau malah menjadi hari yang hancur.

Tidak._ Harus_ menyenangkan. _**Harus**_. Ya, kan?

.

* * *

SHIKAMARU melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, jam setengah delapan. Ino terlambat. Oke, _sangat_ terlambat. Mereka janji bertemu di jalan ini jam setengah enam. Dan sekarang sudah sangat lewat dari waktu tadi.

"Hufft…," ia menghela napas. Berusaha sedikit lebih bersabar lagi, Shikamaru lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku batu itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya hingga terasa lebih rileks.

Suasana kemudian hening, hening yang menenangkan. Tempat favorit mereka berkumpul ini memang sebuah tempat yang sarat kenyamanan. Sebuah tempat dimana pohon-pohon berjajar rapi memenuhi pinggir jalan. Jalan yang ketika musim gugur dipenuhi daun-daun berserak. Yang ketika musim dingin tertutupi butiran putih tebal-salju. Yang ketika musim semi digenangi keindahan semilir bunga yang mekar. Yang ketika musim panas mendapat limpahan hangat cahaya matahari. Tempat dimana kenangan indah mereka tersimpan rapi-terus bergulir dalam hati, seiring musim terus berganti.

Pemuda yang khas dengan wajah malasnya itu memejamkan mata. Kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, mengenang semua memori yang telah ia lewati bersama kedua sahabat. Membuat ia tanpa sadar tersenyum. Senyum yang damai-yang bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar telah melakukan.

Tak terasa, waktu terus berlalu. Sementara Shikamaru masih sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mengingat semua kejadian yang telah ia alami.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru merasakan tepukan halus di pundaknya-hingga ia dengan cepat membuka mata, "Ada apa senyum-senyum sendiri gitu? Udah gila ya?" tampak di penglihatannya seorang gadis berambut pirang-orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, sedang nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Ino. Kau telat." Shikamaru mengacuhkan pertanyaan awal Ino. Ia menatap gadis itu sedikit sinis. Sudah terlambat dua jam, masih saja bisa nyengir selebar itu? Ya ampun.

Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Err-memangnya sekarang jam berapa? Aku tak bawa jam, jadi tak tahu. Hehe…," gadis itu menjawab kikuk. Sedikit mengedikkan kepalanya ketika harus berbohong. Ya, tak mungkin ia sampai lupa membawa jam. Yang ada justru setiap detik ia selalu melihat jam.

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata-tampak tak percaya dengan alasan Ino barusan, "Oh ya?" ia melirik pergelangan tangan kanan Ino yang dihiasi jam putih dengan indahnya.

Dan gadis pirang tersebut segera kelabakan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang justru mengungkapkan dusta. Gagal sudah ia berbohong. Duh, kenapa ia sampai harus lupa melepas jam sebelum memberi alasan, sih? Jelas saja sekarang semburat-semburat merah mulai mewarnai wajah pucatnya.

"Ahh-engh, i-itu…,"

Shikamaru ganti nyengir tak berdosa melihat wajah Ino yang sudah semerah tomat. Membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk tertawa. Lucu sekali, tampak begitu menggemaskan dan seakan meminta supaya pipi merahnya dicubit. "Ahaha, sudahlah Ino. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuatku menunggu selama ini lagi. Ngantuk tau."

Kata-kata Shikamaru tadi membuat Ino dengan segera tersenyum kembali sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu penuh terima kasih. "_Gomen-ne_, bukan maksudku untuk telat. Tapi ternyata bikin bekal itu tak semudah yang kukira." Tutur Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal-sedikit putus asa.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau buat bekal?" ia bertanya dengan nada heran. Tampak tak biasa dengan perilaku Ino yang menurutnya berbeda.

Ino mengangguk kecil, "Ya… kupikir tak ada salahnya juga membuat bekal. Meski aku tak menjamin rasa dari bekalku ini, sih." Jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Ohya, mana Chouji-_my big bro_?" ia menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sosok pemuda lain yang selalu membawa keripik kentang di tangan itu-namun tak menemukannya.

"Ia memang tak datang. Aku tak mengajaknya."

Jawaban Shikamaru tadi membuat Ino sedikit terbelalak, gadis itu menoleh cepat. "Hah? Tumben sekali kau tak mengajak dia di acara jalan-jalan kita. Biasanya kau justru tak mau kalo kuajak jalan berdua. Katanya takut dikira yang 'iya-iya'?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangan.

"Yaah…"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang terurai dari mulut Shikamaru. Membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala maklum. Ia tahu, satu kata itu sudah mewakili banyak jawaban bagi Shikamaru. "Err-ya sudahlah, mau kemana kita?" Ino menatap mata mengantuk pemuda di hadapannya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar lalu berkata santai, "Tak tahu."

Dengan segera Ino menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu kencang-kencang begitu mendengar kalimat pendek tadi, "Kau ini! Udah ngajak, tapi nggak tau mau kemana! Errgh, lain kali memang aku tak usah banyak berharap darimu, ya." dia berkata geram sambil menginjak kaki Shikamaru penuh amarah. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengit kesakitan. "Huh. Terpaksa, kali ini kau ikuti aku saja!"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya cuek, "Yaah…"

Dan kata sarat makna tersebut memaksa Ino untuk menginjak kaki Shikamaru sekencang-kencangnya sekali lagi.

* * *

.

"KENAPA harus selai stroberi, sih?"

Pemuda berambut layaknya nanas itu mengernyit heran menatap Ino yang ngotot ingin membeli selai stroberi untuk teman makan roti bekalnya. Yang ditanyai hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali menekuni selai-selai di hadapannya.

"Soalnya aku suka."

Shikamaru mencibir, "Memang baru sekali ini aku jalan denganmu? Kau benci selai stroberi, kesukaanmu itu selai nanas." Ia bersedekap seraya menguap kembali.

Ino menghela napas, "Entah. Sekarang aku hanya ingin stroberi. Mungkin ngidam." Ujarnya tak peduli. Ia mengambil satu selai stroberi sekali pakai dari jejeran etalase, membaca komposisinya, lalu bergegas membawanya ke kasir.

"Ngidam? Kau tak sedang hamil, kan?"

Sekali lagi kaki Shikamaru terkena injakan dahsyat Ino. Membuat ia mendadak terjaga dari tidurnya yang baru saja ingin dimulai. "Jangan sembarangan, Kepala Nanas! Mungkin itu juga yang membuat aku jadi benci selai nanas. Soalnya kalo makan itu, jadi teringat kau." Ino mengeluarkan uang dan memberikan pada sang kasir.

"Yaah… Terserahlah." Pemuda itu memilih mengalah. Ia terlalu malas untuk membalas kata-kata Ino. Perdebatan itu pasti akan jadi panjang bila ia masih nekad melakukan penyanggahan.

"Tch." Ino mendengus sambil menggumamkan kata '_terima kasih_' pada sang kasir yang ramah melayani. "Ayo, Shika." Ia lalu menarik tangan Shikamaru, membawa sang pemuda ke tempat yang bahkan ia belum tahu dimana.

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian terus berjalan hingga entah kapan mereka sudah sampai di gerai pertokoan yang menunjukkan situasi ramai sudah dimulai-bahkan sejak pagi sekali. Jalan-jalan sempit di sekitar pertokoan itu bahkan nyaris penuh. Membuat Shikamaru menghela napas malas, dan Ino mengangkat bahunya maklum.

"Ternyata masih belum berubah, ya. Ramai…," Ino membalikkan tubuh menghadap Shikamaru sambil mengangkat satu alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya," sahut pemuda itu pendek. "Tapi kau yang berubah." Kemudian ia hanya menggumam. Gumaman yang terlalu kecil untuk disadari keberadaannya oleh Ino.

"Err-jadi bagaimana? Kemana kita?" Tanya Ino kemudian. Ia jadi kehilangan ide untuk tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Bagaimana pun sudah lama sekali ia tak berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Dan itu membuatnya tak terlalu hapal akan jalan-jalan pertokoan yang dahulu sangat dia ingat di luar kepala.

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, "Tadi bukannya aku disuruh mengikuti kemana kau pergi?" ia menguap lebar-lebar. Membuat Ino ingin membekapnya karena takut akan ada lalat yang tergoda memasuki.

"Yaa… Tadi kupikir aku masih ingat jalan-jalan kecil di sini. Tapi ternyata tidak. Yang bisa kuingat hanya tentang adanya café tempat kita sering berkumpul di sekitar sini. Hehe…," jawab Ino sambil menyengir kuda. Menutupi kecanggungannya karena tadi sudah menunjukkan sikap bahwa ia mengingat semua.

Shikamaru menggosok hidung cuek. Ia lalu mengambil tangan Ino dalam gandengannya cepat. "Kalau begitu sekarang kau yang ikuti aku." Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sementara Ino merasa ingin menjitak kepala sang pemuda nanas begitu melihat raut wajah yang menyebalkan terpampang di sana.

Dan mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan,-melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan dagangan dan _sale _diskon mereka. Kebisingan tawar-menawar yang memekakkan telinga sesekali membuat Ino menggerutu pelan, sedangkan Shikamaru memilih diam. Terlalu malas untuk mengomentari hal yang tak penting baginya. Toh, meski menggerutu kebisingan itu tak akan pudar.

Setelah puas mengomel akan keadaan pertokoan, sang gadis pirang bermata _sapphire_ memandangi punggung Shikamaru sayu. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap lebih.

Dulu ia pikir, kalau sudah lama tak bertemu tentu rasa itu akan mulai hengkang. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Rasa itu masih kuat dalam dirinya. Malah justru semakin membuncah. Membuat ia sendiri tersiksa karena ia tahu, pemuda yang menggandeng tangannya ini pasti sudah memiliki yang lain.

Tapi tak mudah untuk membuang semua rasa yang pernah ada. Atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut _masih_ ada. Meski terpisah jarak, ruang, waktu, atau mungkin dimensi, ia tetap terus memikirkan dia. Dan mungkin alasan kepulangannya kembali ke Jepang selain lelah dikucilkan adalah, dia.

'Dia' menjadi alasan kedua kepulangannya. Ingin bertemu dan menghabiskan hari bersama kembali dengan dia. Ingin menatap seluruh ekspresi malas itu kembali. Segalanya tentang dia. Ino rindu.

Meski Ino tahu ia tak mungkin memiliki… tapi tak apa. Asal dia bahagia, maka Ino akan hidup bahagia. Sulit memang, tapi itu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang-terlebih orang yang ia sukai.

"Errh…," Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berusaha menepis segala pemikiran dan prasangka yang mulai memenuhi otak. Membuat ia jadi tak bisa fokus pada hari yang sudah ditargetkannya untuk menjadi menyenangkan ini.

Serta merta Shikamaru melirik Ino, tatapan matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan tentang ucapan tidak jelas Ino barusan.

"Enggak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

Untung saja pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah memiliki yang lain. Kalau tidak, pemuda itu harus bersama gadis bawel tukang bohong seperti dia.

.

* * *

"PENUH." Komentar Ino ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di depan café yang dahulu sering mereka kunjungi bersama. Alis gadis pirang itu berkerut tanda ia tak betah dengan banyaknya jumlah orang yang berjubel di tempat ini.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya. Memang."

Ino menghela napas. "Jadi mau disini saja? Tapi penuh nih… Tidak enak."

"Memang kau mau dimana?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Ia ingin segera duduk dan tidur sejenak, itu saja.

Ino terdiam sebentar-tampak sedang berpikir. "Err-di jalan 'itu'?" ia tersenyum paksa sambil mengingat-ingat lagi tempat bagus yang dulu pernah dikunjunginya. Tapi semua hilang. Ia tak ingat apa-apa, kecuali café ini dan jalan itu. Jalan yang dipenuhi daun berserak ketika musim gugur, dan tertutupi salju ketika musim berubah dingin seperti sekarang.

Shikamaru menatap mata Ino sambil menahan kuapnya, "Tapi ini musim dingin, Ino. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau duduk di tengah salju dan angin kencang seperti di jalan itu."

Jawaban bijak Shikamaru tadi membuat Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Iya juga, sih. Lalu kemana dong?"

"Kita bisa kesana kalau sudah agak siang. Sekarang masih jam sepuluh. Mungkin jam dua belas nanti, jalan itu tak akan sedingin sekarang." Ia menjawab santai seraya membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Rupanya Shikamaru sudah benar-benar kedinginan.

"Oke, kalau gitu… sekarang kita lihat toko-toko saja, ya?" Ino kemudian segera menarik lengan Shikamaru, membawa sang pemuda ke gerai-gerai yang membuatnya tertarik. "Wah, ternyata bagus-bagus juga… Apalagi kalung yang disana! Kristal-nya lucu! Berapa ya, harganya?" dan mulailah sifat asli Ino mengudara. Cerewetnya kembali datang jika sudah berurusan dengan belanja.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah pelan. Namun tak urung ia tersenyum juga, mau tak mau ia jadi senang ternyata Ino tak berubah seperti dalam bayangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah menarik Shikamaru menuju toko tempat kalung yang ia sebut-sebut tadi. Memang benar kata Ino, kalung itu indah. Kristal di kalung tersebut bening, tapi jika dilihat dengan perspektif lain, dia akan berubah warna. Ungu.

"Mbak~ Harga kalung ini berapa ya?" Ino menunjuk kalung tersebut. Rona wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan yang amat dalam. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada kalung ini. Wanita penjaga toko disana kemudian menjawab sopan pertanyaan Ino tadi. Dan seketika Ino merengut ketika mendengarnya. Harga kalung itu mahal-err sangat mahal untuk orang yang masih dililit hutang layaknya ia.

"Jadi mau beli, mbak?" sang penjaga toko kembali bersuara. Lengkungan garis senyum terpatri di wajahnya-menunjukkan bahwa ia penjaga toko yang ramah.

Ino tertegun sebentar, terlihat sangat ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Uhm, mungkin kapan-kapan saja… Terima kasih ya, mbak." Ino kemudian cepat-cepat menjauh. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas dari cahaya matanya. Sementara Shikamaru memandang perubahan wajah Ino, alisnya berkerut.

"Lima ribu yen ya?"

.

* * *

.

.

"HAAAAH… capeknyaaa~ Akhirnya aku bisa duduk juga." Ino membanting diri untuk duduk di atas bangku batu di jalan itu. Membuat ia sedikit mengaduh karena bantingan yang terlalu keras.

Shikamaru ikut duduk di samping Ino, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Menamanimu belanja ternyata benar-benar seburuk yang aku kira."

Membuat Ino tampak bersungut-sungut di sampingnya, "Ya sudahlah. Kau lapar? Kita makan saja bekal ini. Tapi aku tak mau tanggung kalau kau sakit perut, ya." Ucap Ino sambil membuka kotak bekal yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dalam keranjang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selai-selai stroberi-yang dibeli di minimarket tadi- dan mengoleskannya pada roti tawar. "Kau mau roti dulu, atau langsung _bento_?"

"_Bento_ saja. Aku lapar."

Dan Ino segera mengambil kotak bekal yang lain seraya mengangsurkannya pada Shikamaru. "Nih. _Gomen_ kalau tak enak. Nanti sampai di rumah langsung makan obat sakit perut saja."

Serta merta Shikamaru tertawa, "Tidak segitunya juga, kali. Tenang saja, kukira masakanmu pasti enak."

Ino menghela napas, "Semoga saja." Ia mencibir pada _bento_ buatannya. "Ngomong-ngomong… kau benar. Aku memang tak suka selai stroberi." Ino menunjuk roti yang sudah ia lumuri selai.

"Yaah…"

"Tapi-," Ino menyela kata-kata yang baru saja ingin diucapkan Shikamaru. "Tapi- akhir-akhir ini aku jadi suka selai stroberi." Ia bertutur sembari menggigit roti beroles itu. "Kukira selain daun gugur, selai stroberi juga punya filosofi hidup."

"Terserah kau." Shikamaru mulai melahap _bento_ buatan Ino. "Hmm, lumayan juga."

Ino jadi tampak sedikit senang, "Oh ya? Baguslah...," ia mengelus dada lega. "Ah, hei! Aku tadi belum selesai bicara lho." Ia menjitak kepala Shikamaru yang tidak tampak merasa bersalah.

Pemuda dengan anting di telinga itu hanya mendengus keras lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan semua yang akan Ino bicarakan. Sang gadis tersenyum ketika melihat Shikamaru bersedia memperhatikan dirinya.

"Nah gitu, dong. Jadi begini-stroberi itu kan, buah yang asam-kecut dengan sedikit manis yang membuat orang justru ketagihan akan kesegarannya. Tapi lihat. Begitu stroberi itu dijadikan selai, rasanya berubah manis. Namun meski begitu, masih terasa sedikit asam-yang membuat selai itu masih segar layaknya buah asli. Dan begitu juga hidup." Ino menghela napas sejenak. "Hidup tak selamanya berisi kesedihan, ada juga kesenangan yang terselip di dalam sana. Entah berasal dari apa-keluarga, sahabat, atau orang yang disuka. Tapi hidup juga tak selamanya manis-berisi kebahagian setiap hari. Tapi di dalam kebahagiaan itu pasti terselip suatu kesedihan, kekecewaan, penyesalan-yang tentu saja asam." Ia mengakhiri paparannya sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru ikut tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Ino. Ia setuju dengan gadis itu-yang memang ahli menemukan filosofi dari objek-objek tertentu. "Ya."

"Yah, masa' segitu doang tanggapannya?" Ino menyodok siku Shikamaru yang dengan santainya sudah mulai menutup mata. "Kau mengantuk karena penjelasanku yang panjang-lebar tadi ya? Membosankan?"

Menghela napas panjang, Shikamaru menggeleng pelan-masih dengan mata menutup. "Bukan. Apa yang kau katakan tadi memang benar-dan err-mungkin tidak membosankan, aku akui."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, "Lalu?"

"Ini karena aku memang mengantuk, tahu."

Serta merta Ino tertawa sembari memukul perlahan lengan Shikamaru, "Haha… Dasar kau Kepala Nanas-Pemalas-Tukang Tidur!"

.

.

-

-

.

.

HENING.

Tempat itu sunyi senyap setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Shikamaru tertidur. Ino di sampingnya hanya mengunyah perlahan roti berselai stroberi sambil tersenyum. Sesekali gadis tersebut membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya-membuat suhu udara makin rendah dan ia jadi harus merapatkan _sweater_ kuning gadingnya.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Getar ponsel Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Membuat ia dengan cepat menoleh ke asal suara dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terganggu. Ponsel Shikamaru yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja batu itu terus mengeluarkan getaran sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Berusaha tak bersuara, Ino mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membuka kunci _keypad_-nya.

.

**Jemput Temari.**

.

Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Alarm pengingat yang disetel Shikamaru agar ia tak terlupa melakukannya-menjemput seseorang-gadis- bernama Temari. Ino menghela napas. Entah kenapa ketika membaca nama Temari di sana, hati Ino terasa teriris. Ia tahu. Pasti Temari ini. Pasti dia…

"Temari…,"

.

_Kalau sudah begini… apa hari ini pantas disebut hari yang menyenangkan?_

.

.

* * *

**TSUZUKU.**

_Jumlah kata : 3.156 di Ms. Word (story only)_

Yeah!! Akhirnya chapter dua selesai! Yippiii!!!!! Butuh perjuangan berat nih, buat nyelesein chapter gaje-nan-membosankan ini. **(joget-joget ala penari ular)**

Soalnya dari kemaren saya iri sama _author-author_ lain yang udah pada nge-_post_ chapter dua buat _**BnW challenge**_ dengan waktu nggak jauh-jauh dari jarak chapter pertama. Bisaan gitu. **TT^TT**

Tema yang saya ambil kali ini _'strawberry jam'_. Aneh banget sih, _fluff_-nya nggak kerasa. Tapi nggak apalah. **(ngeles) **Saya udah bener-bener keabisan ide buat bikin chapter ini kearasa _fluff_. **Dx**

Ohya, terima kasiiiiih banget buat yang udah sudi ngeripyu chapter kemarin!! **\(^o^)/** Senangnya saya, masih ada yang mau memperhatikan fic abal gini. **(nyusut ingus di baju para **_**reviewer**_) Dan-err ada beberapa ripyu yang udah saya _reply_ lewat _review reply_. Tapi lebih banyak yang belum dibales. Jadi yang belum dibales, saya ngasih _review reply_-nya disini aja ya?

.

**Tensai-mai anak pungut :** Iya, pairnya ShikaIno. Secara bundo nge-fans berat ama tuh pairing... Sai sementara dibuang dulu ke laut. **XD (didepak Sai)** Nyahaha, terima kasih nak. Bundo tungguin fic kamu yang _multichapter_, kapan bikiiin? _Oneshot_ mulu. Sekarang itu judulnya **5 Days**. Entah nyambung apa kagak ama ini fic. **'=.=** NejiTen? Insya Allah... **:P**

**foxlady-anakku : **Iya, bunda udah baca fic **BnW** mu. Kapan tuh, dilanjut? Malah bikin fic lemon mulu! Iya, itu huruf katakana **(atau hiragana ya? O.O)** artinya **5 Days**. Makasih ya, naaak~ **(peluk-peluk Nisa sampe remuk)**

**kakkoii-aniki :** Iya~ akhirnya ide mendatangiku juga, niki... **(nyusut ingus di baju aniki -ditendang-)** He? Ino itu dijauhin karena... karena... karena apa ya? **O.o** Belum kupikirin. **(ditimpuk sepatu hak sepuluh senti dengan merk _Marie Claire _-??-)** Maksudnya fic ini dibuat untuk **Black and White challange**. Hehe, susah njelasinnyaaa. Makasih lho, niki~

**Catt-neechan : **Oh, neechan naruh cerita abal ini di _fave list_ itu berguna banget! Makasih banyak neechaaaan~ **(membungkuk)** Err-tapi kayaknya di chap ini pola kalimatnya monoton, deh... **TT^TT **Iya, neechan pinter! **(tabur confetti)** Itu huruf buat judul emang artinya **5 Hari. XD**

**Yuki-chan adek iparku : **Iya, _multichapter_. Eh? **(tampol Yuki)** Enak aja! Banyak kata daun itu cuma karena temanya _'falling leaves'_! Ho oh, kayaknya Ino membuat aib di Korea-makanya dia dikucilin. **(dilempar Ino) '=.=** Kamu pengen kutendang ya, dek? Ya, suka ngelihat dong~ Yang suka nyapu daun gugur kan, kamu. **XD** Makasih ya, dek~

**Empi-nee :** Nggak papa kok, nee... **^^ (seneng karena dipanggil _Kanda's wife_)** Gimana caranya ngajarin neechan? Tata bahasaku disini aja buruk banget. Lagian penjabaran neechan kan jauh lebih keren. **(lirik-lirik fic TnM dan Jigonen)** Ino dikucilin karena... aku juga nggak tau! Mungkin membuat aib? **XP** Makasih, nee~

**Blekpepi-nee :** Ho oh ho oh, emang aku juga ngerasa _fluff_-nya kurang. Tapi gimana doong? Aku aja nggak begitu ngerti apa itu _fluff_. **(ditakol)** Makasih banget ya, nee~ Untuk sudah membuat _challange_ susah ini dan untuk sarannyaa~ _Arigatou_~ **XP**

**Chika-neechan XD :** Heh? Uwah, banyak yang bilang _fluff_-nya kurang ya? Secara, aku nggak ngerti_ fluff_ itu apa, nee. Bisakah neechan menjelaskan? **:D** Iya, ShikaIno. Ino dicampakkin Sai? Ehehe, disini udah ketahuan enggak, kan? Sai baik hati, kok. **XDD** Makasih banget atas sarannya neechan~ Ripyu lagi ya! **(maksa)**

**miyu-nee :** Huwaaaaa neechaaan~ Makasih... **(peluk-peluk neechan)** Iya, pair-nya ShikaIno. Nyahaha, amin. Semoga neechan jadi suka lagi ama ShikaIno begitu baca fic ini.. **(ngarep)** Makasih banyak nee~

**Peipei : **Terima kasih, sistaaa~ **(peluk-peluk)** Iya, romens. Eh? Ya ampun, ternyata _fluff_-nya beneran nggak ada ya? Udah berapa orang yang bilang nggak terasa _fluff_-nya? **(ngitung) **Shika tinggal sama Ino? Satu rumah gitu? Enggak kok.. Judul aneh itu artinya **5 Days**, sist. **XD** Makasih yaa~

**Kyou-nee :** Terima kasih atas do'a neechan buat Ino. Ino disana seneng sekali. **(nunjuk Ino yang lagi ngorek sampah)** Apa disini udah kerasa? Kayaknya enggak, ya? **'=_=** Makasih neechaan~

**Shizuka-neechan :** Nyahaha, nggak apa kok nee. Neechan baca aja udah seneng banget. Makasih ya nee~ Makasih banyak atas saran dan kritiknya. Aku akan berjuang memperbaiki! **XD** Oh! Dan makasih banget untuk _fave_-nya juga... Huwee! Terharuuu...

.

_Arigatou_ sudah membaca, berminat ripyu lagi? **O.o**


	3. The Girl and The Necklace

_Disclaimer :_** Masashi Kishimoto**.

_Warning :_ **OOC**, _lots of_ **—** _symbol_, adegan yang **nggak** ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama inti tema, bahasa **monoton** bin **lebay**, serta kejelekkan-kejelekkan lainnya.

Dibuat untuk "**Infantrum ****Black and White ****Challenge**" dari **Blackpapillon-nee**. Saya ambil set **WHITE//Fluff**.** Romance**.

_This chapter is_ _for_ **Wish** _theme_.

Enjoy! **XD**

* * *

_Keinginan?_

_Tak muluk-muluk, hanya satu._

_Dia bisa bersamaku._

_. _

_Tapi itu pun aku tak tahu._

_Akan terwujud atau terhempas batu._

_Yang jelas aku selalu merindu._

_Meretas asa dalam kalbu._

.

* * *

**5****日間**

by **dilia shiraishi**

CHAPTER **THREE : The Girl and The Necklace**

* * *

.

INO mendesah.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga, empat, lima, hingga gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya mendengus bosan. "Ino. Berhenti melakukan itu," Sakura berujar sebal. Wajahnya tertekuk-tekuk saking tak tahan dengan kelakuan Ino.

Tapi orang yang diajak bicara tetap termenung. Mengacuhkan—seakan ia tak mendengar apa yang terucap dari mulut Sakura. Membuat gadis itu makin kesal dan mulai menggeram marah.

"Ino, berhenti!"

.

Namun reaksi yang diterimanya selalu sama. Ino tetap bergeming dan melakukan desahan berkali-kali. Membosankan—membuat orang di sekitarnya ingin menampar pipi gadis pirang itu. "Ino, kutampar kau." Sakura berucap lagi. Kali ini setengah mengancam seraya mengangkat tangan kanan-bersiap menampar Ino.

"Saku…," tepat ketika tangan Sakura akan mendarat di pipi Ino, gadis tersebut lebih dulu menoleh. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sayu-yang tentu saja membuat Sakura sesegera mungkin menurunkan tangan kembali—refleks. "Aku…-erh."

Sakura menautkan alis, "Ya? Ada apa, Piggy-chan?"

Otomatis Ino mendelik ketika mendengar panggilan Sakura untuknya-tapi ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk menjitak sahabatnya ini, "Haaah… Aku… Shika… -arrgh! Susah menjelaskannya!!" ia mengacak-acak rambut frustasi.

"Ya, ya, ya aku mengerti. Pasti kalian ada masalah lagi, kan?" tukas Sakura menebak dengan nada pasti. Ia menjulurkan tangan meraup keripik manis di hadapannya.

Tapi Ino menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan masalah seperti yang kau pikirkan." Katanya putus asa. Ia mengambil segenggam keripik yang disodorkan Sakura seraya bersandar pada bantal sofa.

"Memang masalah yang bagaimana?"

"Temari." Jawab Ino singkat—menatap kosong televisi yang menyala tak berguna di depan mereka berdua. Tak didengarkan, dilihat, diperhatikan, atau bahkan diacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Temari? Siapa it—oh!" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Tampak mulai mendapat pencerahan atas masalah yang diderita sahabat pirangnya tersebut. "Jadi si Temari ini orang yang kau maksud waktu itu?"

Ino mengangguk perlahan sembari mendesah lagi. Melakukan kegiatan tadi berulang-ulang hingga ia merasa tubuhnya mulai rileks. "Ya, dia. Shika malah sampai memasang alarm hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa ia harus menjemput si Temari itu." Ia menghela napas. "Dan akhirnya aku harus pulang sendiri setelah dengan enaknya dia minta maaf harus pergi. Huh."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino, "Yah-kau harus sabar. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padamu saat ini. Salah-salah nanti aku malah menambah runyam suasana."

Sekali lagi sang gadis bermata _sapphire_ menghela napas—berat, "Hem. Tapi rasanya penat sekali, perasaanku kosong tapi hatiku perih. Membuatku bingung saja." Ujarnya sambil memukul kepala dengan kedua tangan keras-keras. Berharap dengan begitu, segala rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya segera hilang.

Gadis pink disebelah Ino menghentikan gerakannya. "Itu tak akan membuat kepalamu terasa baikan. Yang ada kau jadi bodoh, Ino." Ia berujar seraya menggigit keripiknya. "Saranku sih, kau jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Siapa tahu Temari itu bukan orang yang kau maksud? Siapa tahu dia hanya teman biasa Shikamaru, kan?"

"Kau tak perlu pakai cara ketinggalan zaman seperti itu untuk membesarkan hatiku, Saku." Ino menjauhkan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pundaknya. "Aku yakin sekali kalau Temari itu sudah pasti orangnya."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alis, "Alasan?"

"Shika kelihatan sumringah sekali ketika ia membaca alarm itu. Lagipula instingku bilang begitu."

.

.

"Sumringah—atau senang begitu bukan berarti kalau Temari itu pacarnya, Ino. Aku pun akan tampak gembira jika bertemu Naruto, tapi tetap saja yang ada di hatiku hanya Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura kemudian-memecahkan kesenyapan yang sebelumnya berlangsung di antara mereka.

Namun sebentar kemudian, hening kembali mengusik.

Hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdetak keras dengan dentum yang makin menyayat hati Ino—entah karena apa. "Mungkin. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan kata-katamu, Saku. Aku tahu benar bagaimana Shika. Dan dia…uh-sudahlah." Gadis pirang itu mengibaskan tangan. Tak mau lagi membahas hal menyebalkan—racun yang memenuhi pikirannya kini. Ah, ia merasa makin pusing saja kalau begini.

"Itu sih, terserah padamu. Ya sudah, kau istirahat dulu saja. Hitung-hitung bisa menyegarkan pikiranmu." Sakura beranjak membereskan taplak meja yang agak berantakan sambil menarik Ino berdiri dari duduk lemasnya. "Ayo."

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

.

* * *

PAGI yang cerah, burung-burung kecil hinggap di ambang jendela rumah Sakura seraya berkicau riang. Menyemarakkan suasana rumah yang tanda-tanda kehidupannya sudah dimulai sedari tadi itu.

Mentari perlahan-lahan mulai muncul dari peraduan—menyembul di antara banyak gumpalan kapas putih, dan menyinari seluruh alam-hingga menembus celah kain gorden pink yang senantiasa menghiasi sebagian jendela di dapur Sakura.

Meski begitu, tampaknya kecerahan pagi tersebut tertutupi dengan adanya salju tebal yang melingkupi sekitar. Tidak meleleh meski matahari terus menyinari dengan intensitas cukup tinggi.

"Saku, _apple sautee_(1) ini mau diapakan?" Ino bertanya sembari menunjuk potongan apel dalam mangkok di tangan.

Sakura menoleh dari kesibukannya meracik bumbu kare, "Itu dimasukkan ke sini, lalu kau goreng sampai agak kecokelatan." Ia mengerling penggorengan dengan mentega yang sudah meleleh-siap untuk dimasukkan sesuatu.

Ino mengangguk singkat kemudian melakukan sesuai petunjuk dari Sakura barusan-memasukkan semua potongan apel ke dalam penggorengan. Sedikit menimbulkan suara garing yang mampu membuat air liur menetes. Padahal masakan itu sama sekali belum jadi.

"Sementara nungguin apelnya matang, kau siapkan kulit painya dulu sana." Sakura kembali bicara sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk kuah kare dalam panci. Ino kembali mengangguk sambil menyiapkan kulit pai yang sudah di-oven beberapa saat lalu.

"Isi painya langsung masukkin sekarang, kan?" Ino mengambil isi pai dan menunjukkan ke Sakura. Sekali waktu ia mengambil kesempatan untuk membalik apel yang sudah mulai kecokelatan di penggorengan.

Gantian Sakura yang mengangguk, "Iya, masukkan sekarang saja. Apelnya juga ditiriskan langsung, kita masih punya banyak masakan yang belum dibuat. Ohya, _apple chips_(2)-nya sudah kau olesi minyak?" ia mematikan api kompor dan mengangkat panci berisi kare mengepul dengan lap.

"Oh iya! Belum, aku lupa! Hehe, maaf…," ujar Ino menepuk keningnya. "Kau sajalah yang melakukannya. Aku belum meniriskan apel." Ia melanjutkan seraya menuangkan isi pai ke dalam kulit. Sakura yang sedikit sewot hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Setelah itu mereka terdiam-tampak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi mentega tepercik api dan suara olesan kuas Sakura yang sedang melumuri _apple chips_ dengan minyak.

"Nah, sudah." Ino bergumam ketika ia selesai meniriskan apel, begitu juga dengan kulit pai yang sudah terisi penuh dengan adonan isi. Setelah mengelap tangannya menggunakan celemek yang ia pergunakan, Ino menyusun _apple sautee_ yang baru saja ia tiriskan secara perlahan. Membentuknya hingga melingkari pai itu dan menyisakan ruang kosong di tengah. "_Apple chips_-nya sudah belum, Saku?" gadis pirang itu menoleh pada Sakura-yang sedang memasukkan loyang berisi _apple chips_ ke oven.

"Tentu saja belum, bodoh!" Sakura memukul kepala Ino pelan. "Ini butuh satu jam! Makanya sedari tadi kusuruh kau untuk memanggangnya duluan agar cepat selesai." Ujarnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Mengeluhkan kelemotan Ino akhir-akhir ini.

"Sori deh…,' Ino hanya bisa menyengir tak enak sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Sakura menghela napas, "Ino, hilangkan sebentar pikiranmu tentang Temari-temari itu. Kalau kau terus memikirkan dia, kau jadi tak fokus." Dia berkata membuat Ino mendongak. "Kau bahkan masih bertanya _apple sautee_ mau diapakan, padahal dulu kau yang mengajariku membuat _apple pie_, kan?" lanjutnya mengerutkan alis.

Seketika Ino menunduk. Akhir-akhir ini memang ia selalu kepikiran dengan seseorang bernama Temari itu. Bagaimana rupanya, mengapa ia bisa kenal dengan Shikamaru, dan… Ah, sebaiknya ia lupakan saja.

Tapi masalahnya… —bagaimana?

Ia memang selalu ingin melupakan, dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Tetapi nyatanya ia tak bisa. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

"Aku mau, Saku." Kata Ino kemudian-setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi aku tak bisa, setiap aku mencoba fokus, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Temari itu kembali memenuhi pikiranku. Bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi pikiran tersebut datang sendiri." Ia menghela napas panjang-panjang.

Sakura mendesah, "Oke, aku ngerti. Tapi sebisa mungkin hilangkan saja, ya? Sekarang sambil menunggu satu jam ini, kita masak yang selanjutnya. Apa, nih? _Onigiri_(3)?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu cuek, "Bolehlah."

.

.

* * *

GADIS pirang itu memakai _headband_-nya—menghalangi poni panjang yang biasa menutup mata, agar tak jatuh hingga mengganggu penglihatan. Ia kemudian meregangkan tangan seraya melakukan beberapa pemanasan kecil—dia tak mau mengalami kram tubuh saat sedang asyik-asyiknya men_dribble_ bola.

"Shika, ayo!" Ino berteriak keras memanggil seseorang dengan wajah mengantuk—hingga membuat yang dipanggil terkaget sambil menoleh kanan-kiri seperti orang ling-lung. Dan ketika sadar sepenuhnya, ia mendekat ke arah Ino dengan raut malas-malasan.

"Merepotkan, kenapa aku harus ikut?"

Ino menginjak kaki Shikamaru kencang-kencang, "Tentu saja! Kita kekurangan orang, tahu! _Three on three_, bukan _two on three_!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke seberang lapangan dimana Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto sudah siap sedia untuk bermain.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, melirik iri pada Chouji yang mengangkat jempolnya sambil makan kripik di pinggir lapangan _indoor_ ini. Menjadi wasit. "Yah, ayo mulai."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kiba-yang menjadi bagian tim Ino hari ini- maju hingga ia berada dalam wilayah lingkaran tengah, bersiap untuk melompat; merebut bola yang akan dilempar Chouji. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kiba—tersenyum lima jari sebelum memajukan kaki kirinya tepat di belakang garis potong lingkaran.

Shikamaru berdiri di samping kanan Kiba, di luar lingkaran. Sementara Ino berdiri di bagian lapangan yang berseberangan untuk mengantisipasi jika Kiba berhasil merebut bola dan melempar ke arah sana. Gadis itu menggulung lengan baju putihnya sambil berdiri dengan tangan siap. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Siap." Chouji masuk ke tengah lapangan, di antara Naruto dan Kiba yang saling menatap sengit. "Satu, dua, tiga!" ia melempar bola rendah ke udara. Serta merta Kiba dan Naruto melompat tinggi-tinggi, berusaha lebih cepat untuk menggapai bola.

Dan yang mendapatkannya Naruto.

Ia menepis bola oranye itu hingga sampai di tangan Sasuke, membuat Shikamaru dan Ino segera menyebar membuat pertahanan. Kiba tetap di tempatnya sambil menjaga Naruto, menghindari kemungkinan operan yang diarahkan ke pemuda hiper-aktif tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling—mencari teman setimnya yang bebas dari penjagaan.

Ketemu.

Sakura.

Setelah memberi isyarat pada Sakura yang mengangguk kecil, Sasuke melemparkan bola keras ke arah sang gadis pink. Namun Ino tahu pergerakan itu. Dengan cepat pula ia berlari menyamping menuju Sakura—menyongsong bola sambil menghalangi Sakura untuk mengambil bola yang sekarang berada dalam kuasanya.

Sakura mengumpat kecil ketika menyadari bola sudah di tangan Ino. Gadis pirang tersebut kemudian bergerak sangat cepat, berkelit dari Naruto yang menjaga ketat pergerakannya. Ia majukan satu kaki kanan—berdiri menyerong melindungi bola yang masih ia _dribble_. Kemudian dengan sekejap mata berlari menembus penjagaan Sasuke dan melompat untuk melakukan _lay up_(4).

Masuk.

"YEAHHH!!" Secara bersamaan Ino dan Kiba melonjak senang sambil melakukan _highfive_. Mencibir pada Sakura yang merasa ingin menjitak keduanya.

"Dua-kosong." Chouji meniup pluit sembari mencatat skor. Sesudah Chouji berkata, Sasuke mengambil bola-keluar dari garis lapangan dengan menghela napas. Mungkin sedikit kesal karena Ino-yang notabene adalah cewek- berhasil lolos dari penjagaannya dengan mudah. Sangat, malah iya.

Ia lalu melempar bola itu ke dalam setelah sebelumnya memeriksa keadaan. Dan bola tersebut dengan sukses di tangkap Naruto—yang kemudian men_dribble_ sang bola hingga sampai ke ujung lapangan tanpa kesulitan. Karena tim Ino memang longgar di penjagaan lapangan sendiri.

"Cih," Shikamaru berdecak sambil berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menyambar bola yang baru dilempar Naruto ke ring—namun ia terlambat, tentu saja. Bola bergulir manis di bibir ring dan masuk dengan sempurna. Membuat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto gantian mencibir pada tim Ino yang mengumpat—menyesali keteledoran mereka dalam _defense_(5).

Kembali terdengar suara pluit Chouji membahana. Memberitahukan bahwa skor sekarang seimbang, dua sama.

"Oke, ini baru dimulai." Ujar Ino yang diangguki Kiba, dan ditanggapi kuap oleh Shikamaru. Membuat Ino segera menimpuk pemuda itu dengan kerikil yang ia pungut di dekat kaki.

Kemudian semua terjadi begitu cepat—Shikamaru menguasai bola dan mengopernya pada Kiba dengan _bounch pass_(6). Sementara Kiba melesat melewati Naruto dan Sakura. Menyisakan Sasuke yang berdiri waspada sambil merentangkan tangan, menghalangi Kiba melakukan _shoot_.

Kiba mengernyitkan kening, bingung harus bagaimana karena tiba-tiba Sakura dan Naruto sudah berada di sekelilingnya, ikut melakukan _defense_ sempurna. Otomatis pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut terkepung dengan sangat indah.

Sedikit lagi Sasuke berhasil merebut bola yang masih dipantulkan di tanah, namun Kiba langsung mengangkatnya-melemparkan pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di sudut lapangan. Di area _three points_ berlaku.

Tertangkap.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan—terlihat Ino yang mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia menghela napas malas, kemudian memfokuskan pandangan pada ring. Berimajinasi seolah ring tersebut jaraknya sangat dekat-dan dengan ukuran besar.

Setelah yakin, Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangan. Tangan kanan memegang bola bersiap melempar-tangan kiri menumpu agar bola tak terjatuh ke tanah. Lutut ditekuk dengan kaki kiri di depan.

"_SHOOT_!" Ino berteriak seiring bola bergulir menuju ring. Kiba hanya terdiam, melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada bola. Sedangkan Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke memosisikan diri bersiap me_rebound_(7) bola jika tak masuk.

Tapi…

.

.

-

-

.

.

"HUAHH…," Shikamaru menguap lebar, menyebabkan Ino melemparkan handuk basah ke arahnya—yang langsung menutupi keseluruhan kepala Shikamaru.

"Kalau menguap, tutup mulutmu kenapa sih? Lebar banget tau, kalo dimasukkin lalat bagaimana?" Ino memainkan alis dan ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak pulang? Semua sudah bubar sedari tadi, termasuk Sakura. Memang kau tak barengan dengannya?"

Ino menyipitkan mata menatap Shikamaru, memberi tatapan aneh akan pertanyaan tersebut. "Kalau aku masih di sini, tentu saja aku tak bareng dia. Sepertinya itu tak perlu ditanyakan." Ia menjawab sarkastik. Shikamaru menghela napas.

Kemudian keadaan tiba-tiba hening. Keduanya tak berniat membuka percakapan karena mereka justru sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ino mengelap keringat, dan Shikamaru menatap langit. Langit yang malam ini terlihat sedikit berkabut.

Nuansa hitam sudah mulai mewarnai—dengan butiran salju yang kembali menjatuhkan diri ke bumi. Menyebabkan suhu udara yang sudah dingin bertambah rendah saja. Hingga membuat Shikamaru harus memakai mantelnya. Begitu pun dengan Ino.

"Umm, Shika… tadi kau kebagian _apple pie_-nya kan?" suara Ino memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka. Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya seraya mendesah pelan.

"Tidak. Keburu disambar Naruto dan Kiba."

Ino tertawa kecil ketika mendengar jawaban itu, "Kalau _onigiri_? Dapat, kan?" ia bertanya sedikit ragu. Memang ketika mereka semua makan tadi, Ino memilih untuk tidak makan dan pergi jalan-jalan di taman sekitar lapangan _indoor_ ini. Jadi ia tak tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama ia pergi.

Sekali lagi Shikamaru mendesah, "Tidak juga. Chouji dan Sasuke menyikat makanan itu sampai tak bersisa." dia mejawab putus asa.

Kali ini Ino melotot, "Ya ampun. Sampai Sasuke juga? Wew." Masih tak percaya, Ino berjongkok di hadapan Shikamaru. Menatap wajah pemuda itu untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Yah, karena _onigiri_ itu ada tomatnya."

Dan Ino menepuk dahinya, "Oh iya! Tadi Sakura yang memaksaku untuk menaruh tomat di sana. Ternyata itu alasannya…," ia mengangguk-angguk puas. Namun seketika alisnya bertaut, "Berarti kau tak dapat apa-apa?"

"Tidak juga. Sakura membagikan _orange juice_ secara adil, sehingga aku kebagian." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengedikkan bahu. Tak terlalu serius menanggapi pertanyaan Ino yang menurut dia sangat membosankan—tak penting.

"Yah, itu namanya tetap nggak dapat apa-apa! Kalau _orange juice_ kan memang udah dibuat pas dengan jumlah kita. Aku juga dapat." Ino menunjuk termos berisi _orange juice _miliknya yang masih terasa hangat.

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangan, "Terserah kaulah…," ia menjawab tak peduli. Tak mau membahas hal tak penting itu lebih lanjut. Ia sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk menanggapi, dan err-lapar tentunya.

Lagi, Ino tertawa. Kali ini lebih kencang intensitasnya melihat wajah orang di hadapannya-yang sudah ditekuk seribu. Kebiasaan kalau sedang kesal. "Hahaha, ya sudah. Tapi wajahmu jangan begitu dong!" Ino menepuk pundak Shikamaru ketika tawanya usai.

Pemuda nanas itu mendengus, "Tentu saja wajahku begini. Bagaimanapun aku butuh makan." Jawaban tersebut kembali membuat Ino cekikikan. Ia sampai harus memukul-mukul tanah saking merasa geli. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan Shikamaru tadi tak ada yang lucu.

"Nih!" Ino menyodorkan kotak bekal yang terbungkus kain halus berwarna kuning gading. "Aku sudah memprediksikan kau tak akan dapat makanan. Jadi aku simpan untukmu." Jelas Ino ketika Shikamaru menatapnya heran.

"Oh…," hanya itu respon yang terucap. Namun tangan Shikamaru menyambut juga apa yang sudah disodorkan Ino. Tentu saja, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan rezeki, bukan?

Ino tersenyum seraya menghela napas. Kemudian ia kembali terduduk di hadapan Shikamaru—kali ini sambil menatap langit. Mengagumi keindahannya yang tak pudar walau kabut tebal membungkus-menutupi sebagian warna biru kehitamannya. Sudah begitu, hari ini malam begitu dingin. Butiran salju yang semakin deras menghujam bumilah yang menyebabkan rendahnya suhu udara. Membuat Ino ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja.

Shikamaru menatap Ino sejenak, kemudian menggeleng aneh dan membuka kotak yang diberikan gadis pirang itu. _Onigiri. Sushi._(8)_ Yakisoba_.(9)

Ia mengernyit sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

"Hoi, Ino!" Shikamaru mengguncang-guncang bahu Ino yang tertidur, hingga ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak untuk membiasakan retina dalam menerima cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba—sebelum mengucek mata dan berpaling pada orang yang memanggil.

"A-ada apa? Hoahm~" Ino menutup mulut ketika kuap itu tak terbendung lagi.

"Kau ketiduran lama sekali." Shikamaru menyipitkan mata. "Nih! Terima kasih." Lanjutnya sambil melempar kotak bekal yang sudah kosong melompong—bersih tanpa bersisa pada Ino. "Ayo pulang."

Sang gadis mengangguk lalu beranjak dari duduk sembari membersihkan bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor. "Ayo."

Dan Ino menarik Shikamaru keluar dari kompleks lapangan itu. Sekali waktu Ino menengadah melihat langit-yang sudah benar-benar terpoles dengan warna hitam. Gelap. Namun tetap terlihat indah dengan bintang-bintang yang gemerlap menyinari polos hitam tersebut. Tanpa disadari, Ino tersenyum kecil.

Shikamaru meliriknya bingung kemudian ikut memandang langit yang tiba-tiba membuat ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin disampaikannya—namun terus terlupa. Pemuda nanas itu merogoh saku mantel. Dengan menghela napas, ia tepuk bahu Ino yang sedang serius menyeretnya.

Serta merta Ino menoleh, menampakkan raut _'apa-sih-tepuk-tepuk?'_ pada Shikamaru. "Ulurkan tanganmu."

Ino mengernyit tak mengerti, namun begitu ia tetap mengulurkan tangan sesuai permintaan. "Apa sih? Awas kal—Ap-apa…?" celotehan Ino berhenti ketika ia melihatnya. Antara terkejut dan terlalu senang, ia memandang Shikamaru dan benda yang diberikan pemuda tersebut bergantian. "Shi-Shika… Ini kan…"

"Yah, kupikir kau benar-benar ingin itu."

Ino membelalak seraya menggenggam benda itu erat-erat. Kalung. Kristal. Yang ia inginkan. Harga mahal. Dari Shikamaru. Orang yang ia sukai. Kata kunci dari ini banyak sekali. Dan semuanya merujuk pada apa yang digenggam Ino sekarang-kalung kristal dulu. Yang pernah dia lihat ketika jalan-jalan bersama Shikamaru. Yang ia inginkan tujuh turunan.

Tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kristal bening tersebut satu-persatu luruh dari matanya, tak bisa ditahan lagi. Isak tangis mulai mewarnai kegelapan malam ini. Setelah sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu mencoba tegar, mungkin ini akhir dari semua. Ia ingin menangis. Kencang-kencang bahkan. Namun ia tahan agar tetap terkontrol—ia tak mau jika sampai orang-orang di sekitar sini bangun dari tidur dan melemparinya dengan sandal karena merasa terganggu.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam segera kelabakan, "I-Ino! Hoi! Kenapa kau menangi—"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Yang terakhir pun tak apa." Tak sampai hitungan detik, Ino sudah menubruk ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru cepat. Masih dengan menangis.

Dan tak lupa masih dengan tangan menggenggam sang kalung erat.

.

.

* * *

_Keinginan?_

_Masih sama._

_Bersama dia._

_Selamanya._

.

_Meski tahu tak bisa,_

_-aku tak mau membuangnya._

_Setidaknya, jalan itu masih ada._

_Lebar terbuka._

_Dan ia berdiri di sana._

_Mungkin menunggu_**nya**_._

_._

_._

_Atau menunggu_**ku**_._

* * *

**TSUZUKU.**

_Jumlah kata : 3.034_ _di Ms. Word (story only)_

**Keterangan **

(1)_ Apple sautee : _Potongan apel yang disusun membentuk lingkaran sebagai isi dari _apple pie _(selain_ cream_)_._  
(2)_ Apple chips :_ Keripik apel—hiasan yang ditaruh pada bagian tengah _apple pie_.  
_(3) Onigiri :_ Bola-bola nasi yang diisi macam-macam di dalamnya. Mulai dari suwiran daging _yakiniku_, salad tuna, atau bahkan abon.  
(4) _Lay up : _Gerakan memasukkan bola basket dengan satu tangan ke dalam ring (gerakan paling praktis dalam basket).  
(5) _Defense :_ Pertahanan.  
(6) _Bounch Pass : _Operan yang dilakukan dengan cara memantulkan bola pada tanah lapangan.  
(7)_ Rebound :_ Seorang pemain menangkap atau mendapatkan bola pantul yang tidak berhasil masuk yang ditembakkan oleh pemain lain.  
(8)_ Sushi : _Makanan Jepang yang terdiri dari nasi yang dibentuk bersama lauk _(neta)_ berupa makanan laut, daging, sayuran mentah atau sudah dimasak._  
_(9)_ Yakisoba :_ Mie goreng Jepang.

---

.

Yeah, gaje sangat. Benar-benar gaje. Tak patut dibaca sama sekali. Terlalu mengerikan dan nggak nyambung sama tema. Iya, temanya nggak kena sama sekaliii~ HUWE! **TT^TT**

Hah, sudahlah. Telah habis kata untuk menghujat fic abal ini.

Terima kasih pada yang sudah meripyu. Senang sekali rasanya masih ada yang mau baca fic luar-biasa-aneh kayak gini. _Arigatou gozaimasuuuuu_~!!! Tanpa kalian, udah saya acak-acak ini fic dari kapan tau.**-??- **Ohya, saya balas ripyunya lewat _review reply_. Nyampe nggak? **O.o**

.

Huweeee~ Berminat ripyu lagi? **_-puppy eyes-_**


	4. Happiness

_Disclaimer :_** Masashi Kishimoto**.

_Warning :_ **AU** (yeah, saya baru nyadar kalo fic ini _AU_. **'=.=**), **OOC**, **Ino's POV**, _lots of_ **—** _symbol_, bahasa **monoton** bin **lebay**, serta kejelekkan-kejelekkan lainnya.

Dibuat untuk "**Infantrum ****Black and White ****Challenge**" dari **Blackpapillon-nee**. Saya ambil set **WHITE//Fluff**.** Romance**.

_This chapter is_ _for_ **Secret Joy** _theme_.

Enjoy! **XD**

* * *

**5****日間**

by **dilia shiraishi**

CHAPTER **FOUR : Happiness**

* * *

.

PAGI kembali menyapa. Membuatku terbangun dari tidur—yang kurasa cukup lelap— sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebentar. Kemudian aku terbengong sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang seperti terpencar hingga membuatku lemas dan tak bertenaga. Mungkin pengaruh dari olahraga kemarin juga. Sudah lama sejak aku tak pernah berolahraga berat seperti itu. Paling-paling hanya _jogging_ bersama Sai.

Ah ya, Sai. Aku belum meneleponnya lagi. Katanya dia juga akan ke Jepang dalam jangka waktu dekat ini. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya.

Maka dengan memaksakan tubuhku yang masih terlalu lemas, aku mengambil ponselku dan mencari nama **'Sai'** di _list contact_. Setelah menekan tombol _'call'_ aku menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Menunggu diangkatnya teleponku dengan mendengarkan nada sambung.

Ukh, lama sekali.

"_Moshimoshi_?"

Akhirnya terdengar juga suara datar dari seberang sana. Membuatku tersenyum senang, rasanya kangen juga mendengar intonasi lurus-lurus saja dari dia. "SAI!" aku berseru kencang-kencang, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku.

"Ah, hei. Ino?" ia tertawa kecil di sana. "Ada apa? Tumben menelepon?"

Aku mendengus, "Jangan menyindirku begitu. Aku punya banyak hal yang lebih penting dari meneleponmu, tahu." Ucapku sambil kembali protes ketika mendengar ia tertawa lagi. "Katanya kau mau ke sini? Kapan?"

"Err-mungkin hari ini. Tiketnya sudah siap." Sai menjawab pendek. Khas dia sekali.

"Wew, jadi hari ini? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?" aku kembali melayangkan pertanyaan seraya mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduk silaku. Mengambil handuk dan bergegas siap-siap untuk mandi. Sakura pasti akan protes jika aku masih bau dan tampak berantakan seperti ini—padahal hari sudah menjelang siang. Apalagi banyak yang harus kulakukan.

Terdengar Sai seperti berpikir di seberang, "Kurasa tak perlu. Nanti temanku akan menjemput."

Aku mengangguk-angguk—meski tahu Sai tak akan melihatku, "Ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong… kau punya teman disini? Kenapa tak pernah memberitahu? Siapa tahu aku kenal, kan?" aku memberondong Sai dengan pertanyaan lagi. Seingatku Sai tak punya teman di Jepang—meski sebenarnya ia lahir dan tinggal beberapa tahun di sini. Setidaknya yang kuketahui begitu, sih.

Sai kembali terdiam sejenak, tapi aku tahu di sana ia sedang tersenyum. Yah, anggap saja aku punya penglihatan menembus ruang dan waktu hingga tahu ia sedang melakukan apa di seberang. Iya, ini memang konyol sekali. Maaf, aku sekarang sedang bertransformasi jadi orang jayus rupanya.

"Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Kau pasti terkejut."

Aku mencibir pada ponselku, "Ohyaaa? Awas kalau aku tak terkejut sama sekali. Traktir." tuturku dengan nada meremehkan.

Sai tertawa lagi, "Akan kupastikan kau terkejut, dan sudah tentu kau yang akan menraktirku." Ia membalas dengan nada tak kalah mengejek. Membuatku mendengus geli.

"Oke, kuingat itu. Ah, sudah dulu ya Sai… kurasa pulsaku sudah akan habis, nih." Aku mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan itu—karena yah, memang pulsaku tinggal sedikit sekali saat ini. Apalagi aku interlokal untuk meneleponnya.

"Hm. Nanti kukirimi pulsa, deh." Dan dengan tawa kecil serta ucapan terima kasih, aku menutup telepon seraya menaruh ponselku di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Untuk sejenak aku memandang ponsel itu, masih teringat pembicaraan sederhana kami barusan—yang entah kenapa bisa membuatku sedikit bersemangat. Rasanya nyaman sekali sudah menelepon Sai dan mengetahui bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah menghela napas lega, aku cepat-cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Tak ingin Sakura yang sudah berseru daritadi benar-benar mengomeliku panjang lebar. Huh, dia sekarang jadi terlihat seperti ibuku saja.

.

.

"INOOOO~!!! Mandinya lama banget sih?! Cepetan bantuin aku masak!!!" teriakan Sakura terdengar membahana di seluruh rumah yang sepi ini. Membuatku sedikit menutup telinga karena memang bunyi itu memantul hingga ke kamar mandi. Hebat sekali suara Sakura itu.

Haahh… kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan hal tak penting begitu sih?! Aku menghela napas untuk keseratus kalinya setalah menyahut pada Sakura. Sesudah membuka pintu kamar mandi, aku beranjak ke kaca sembari meraih sisir. Menyikat rambut pirangku yang panjang dan semakin awut-awutan bentuknya. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus memotong rambut _merepotkan_ ini.

…

…-err?

Eh? Hei! Kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti si Kepala Nanas itu, sih??! Oh, tidaaak!!! Huwaaa~!!!!!! Menyeramkan sekali, jangan sampai aku jadi seperti dia. Lebih baik mati saja. Aku memang suka pada Shika—sangat malah—, tapi bukan berarti aku mendambakan jadi mirip sepertinya!

Aduh, kenapa juga aku sampai sewot hanya karena hal seperti ini? Sepertinya otakku benar sudah korslet semenjak Shika memberiku kalung lima ribu yen itu.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku gusar. Menghilangkan pikiran aneh tentang diriku yang menjelma menjadi Shika. Dan menggantinya dengan pemutaran kembali benang-benang memori peristiwa kemarin malam.

Ketika mendapati kalung ini di genggamanku, aku seperti orang ling-lung. Terdiam kaget dengan mata membelalak mengerjap, tak bisa memberikan respon apa-apa. Hmm.. sepertinya cukup wajar. Mengingat kalung itu adalah benda yang sangat aku inginkan—namun harganya begitu membuatku syok— yang mana diberikan oleh Shika, cowok yang sudah kusukai sejak zaman _Meganthropus Palaeojavanicus_ masih berkeliaran di dunia ini. Wajar saja kalau aku sampai terpaku di tempat begitu.

Oke, mungkin penggambaran tentang rasa sukaku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku memang sudah lama sekali menyukainya. Meski aku tahu, ia pasti sudah punya yang lain. Dan sudah seharusnya aku melupakan segala perasaan ini.

Tapi… memang tak boleh ya, aku merasakannya sedikit lebih lama?

Merasakan hangatnya menyukai seseorang, berdebar ketika sedang bersama ia. Yah, meski sekali lagi—mungkin Shika sudah punya yang lain. Mungkin, sih. Dan dengan pemikiran _'mungkin' _itulah maka aku masih berani menyukainya. Tidak pantas memang, tapi bagaimanapun sulit sekali untuk melupakan begitu saja orang yang masih menempati posisi terbanyak di hatimu. Terlebih ia masih sering berkeliaran di dekatmu.

Oh, atau mungkin terbalik—justru kau yang masih berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Mencoba optimis kalau-kalau masih ada kesempatan untuk bersamanya.

Ukh, aku kembali berpikiran aneh. Lebih baik sekarang aku segera membantu Sakura saja. Aku pun akhirnya mengayunkan langkahku, pergi menjauhi cermin yang memantulkan bayangan kalung kristal itu dengan indahnya.

Sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk merusak hubungan orang. Aku hanya tak ingin menyerah. Itu saja.

.

.

"Jadi… masak apa, Saku?" aku mendekati Sakura yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku masak. Memilih makanan apa yang harus dibuat.

Sakura menolehkan kepala, terlihat sekali wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ganas. Pasti kesal karena aku lama sekali hanya untuk sampai ke dapur. Namun ia segera mendesah, sedang tak ingin marah-marah padaku sepertinya. "Aku juga bingung. Kalau katamu bagaimana? Kita cuma punya sedikit bahan makanan. Gaji kerja magangku sudah hampir tak cukup untuk membeli banyak bahan." Ia mengedikkan bahu.

Aku jadi terdiam. Rasa bersalah menyergap relung hatiku. Pasti gara-gara kedatanganku ke sinilah yang membuat uang hasil kerja Saku jadi cepat abis. Sebelum aku hadir di sini, ia bisa bertahan dua bulan lebih dengan uang kerja sebulannya. Mendadak rasa tak enak muncul memenuhi benakku.

Sakura sudah lama jadi yatim piatu, dan dengan seenaknya aku memutuskan tinggal di sini. Menyusahkannya—karena dengan begitu ia harus membeli bahan makanan berlebih.

Walaupun Sakura yang mengajakku tinggal disini, sudah seharusnya aku tak menyusahkan dia kan? Huh, aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan sekarang juga kalau begitu. Atau segera mendatangi keluargaku untuk menjelaskan segalanya dan tinggal di sana kembali. Sehingga aku tak akan menjadi beban untuknya lagi.

Tapi aku bahkan tak tahu harus bilang apa jika bertemu keluargaku nanti! Aku… takut. Takut untuk menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya. Mereka pasti akan murka… tapi bagaimanapun…

"_Gomen_…," kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa terpikir. Membuat Sakura menatapku bingung—namun kemudian ia langsung tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut pundakku.

"Tak apa, Ino. Aku tak pernah merasa kau menyusahkan, sungguh."

Ternyata Sakura memang hebat.

.

* * *

.

"HUFFT…," aku menghela napas panjang-panjang untuk kesekian kali. Sungguh aku benci saat-saat aku jadi seperti ini. Penakut. Padahal aku sedang berdiri di depan teras rumahku sendiri. Tapi mendadak pikiranku jadi kosong. Segala hal yang akan kubicarakan rasanya menguap begitu saja ketika sudah menginjakkan kaki di sini.

_Kami-sama_… tolonglah hamba-Mu yang nista ini…

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri. Tak ada gunanya kalau aku terus berdiam di sini. Sampai lumutan pun semua tak akan jadi jelas.

**Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan sarat keragu-raguan itu akhirnya aku perdengarkan juga. Ini memang harus kulakukan. Mau tidak mau aku harus menjelaskan semuanya, bagaimanapun keluargaku harus tahu. Lagipula jika disembunyikan terus, tetap tak akan bertahan lama. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan tahu—entah bagaimana caranya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dengan perasaan tak menentu,—dimana tanganku sudah berkeringat dingin karena terlalu gugup— akhirnya pintu di hadapanku terbuka. Dari sana menyembul wajah yang sudah familiar bagiku. Wajah yang sudah mulai dipenuhi keriput halus, namun tak mengurangi aura anggun yang menguar darinya. Ibu.

Mata sosok itu membelalak, kemudian dengan cepat dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar hingga menjeblak terbuka. "Ino! Ini benar-benar Ino, kan? Ya ampun, apa kabar nak? Kenapa tidak bilang _Okaa-san_ kalau sudah pulang ke Jepang?? _Kaa-san_ kangen sekali, Ino...," dan ibu segera memelukku erat, seperti tak mau aku pergi darinya. Aku yang sedang terbengong tentu saja kaget dengan kelakuan beliau—namun tetap saja aku ikut membalas pelukan itu. Lebih erat bahkan.

Dengan sedikit rasa terharu yang tak terbendung, aku mulai bicara. "_Gomen, Kaa-san_… Aku… Kepulanganku ini tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa bisa ada di sini. Huhuhu, tapi yang jelas aku juga kangeeeeen sekali pada _Kaa-san_."

Ibu membelai rambutku lembut, air mata terlihat sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. Siap terjatuh ke bumi kapan saja. "Kalau begitu lain kali kamu harus beritahu, _Kaa-san_. Ini terlalu penting untuk tidak diberitahu pada keluargamu, nak." Ia kemudian mengecup keningku. "Jadi… _Okaerinasai_, Anakku sayang…"

"_T-tadaima, Kaa-san_…," aku memeluknya lagi sambil terisak kecil. Mendadak rasa haru seakan memenuhi rongga dadaku. Sesak sekali. Sesak yang menenangkan, yang memaksaku untuk benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini kutahan. Aku… benar-benar rindu rumah. dan sekarang aku tiba di sini, rumahku. Lega rasanya…

Setelah berpelukan lama sekali—kurasa lebih dari dua puluh menit— ibu mengajakku masuk ke dalam, memberiku tisu seraya menyodorkan kue-kue kering kesukaanku yang biasa diletakkan di meja tamu.

"_Kaa-san_… Kalau aku menceritakan yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga aku bisa sampai di sini…—apa _Kaa-san_ akan marah?" tanyaku di sela-sela kegiatan makan. _Drop cookies_ yang sedang kupegang, kusuapkan perlahan ke mulut. Menggigitnya hingga timbul suara '_krak_' kecil yang terdengar menggema di telingaku. Gugup lagi.

Ibu tersenyum ketika menyadari kegugupanku, beliau mengambil kedua tanganku yang sudah bebas kue ke dalam genggamannya. "Tentu tidak, nak. Ibu akan coba untuk tidak marah, tapi yang penting… kamu harus jujur."

Serta merta aku ikut tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Kemudian mengalirlah cerita itu. Ceritaku selama melanjutkan kuliah di Korea, saat-saat bahagia, saat-saat menyebalkan,—yang mana aku punya fans setia namun wajahnya super-duper _'eww'_(1)— saat-saat dimana aku ingin bunuh diri,—memang bodoh, tapi aku sempat mengiris nadi karena itu. Dikucilkan seluruh sekolah dan hanya dipercaya oleh Sai dan fans buluk itu? Yeah, maaf saja kalau aku tak bisa untuk terus _toug_h.— serta saat dimana aku putus asa dan memilih kembali. Ke rumah. Ke Jepang.

Aku mengakhiri pemaparanku dengan helaan napas berat. Jujur, aku masih takut untuk menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi ibu ketika mengetahui ini. Aku bukan pulang karena liburan. Bukan juga karena aku sudah sukses—apalagi sudah lulus. Tapi aku pulang karena _aku lelah_. Ukh, ini tentunya akan mengecewakan ibu. Aku… takut… aku tak mau ibu sampai merasa seperti itu.

Yah, mungkin karena _paranoid_ itulah sekarang aku sedang memejamkan mata dengan bodohnya.

Tapi di luar dugaan, ibu kembali mengelus rambut pirangku. "Maaf, Ino… Maaf karena _Kaa-san_ tak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu. Maaf, karena _Kaa-san_ tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tak ada di sampingmu ketika kau harus menerima fitnah-fitnah itu. Maaf, nak… Sungguh, _Kaa-san_ pun bingung karena nomor teleponmu di sana tak bisa dihubungi, begitu pun nomor ponsel. Jadi _Kaa-san_ sama sekali putus komunikasi denganmu…," beliau menggeleng lemah. Tersenyum patah sebagai wujud kesungguhan penyesalannya.

Kembali keharuan menyeruak dalam dadaku. Kebahagiaan seakan menari-nari mengiringiku, membuat aku kembali menangis gembira. Tak pernah menyangka kalau reaksi ibu justru seperti ini. Kelegaan benar-benar meluap, hingga semua beban akhir-akhir ini menguap begitu saja.

"_Kaa-san_… aku… cinta _Kaa-san_… Sayaaaaang sekali." Ujarku memeluknya lagi. Erat-erat dan tak mau dilepaskan. Ibu pun melakukan hal yang sama, dengan sabar ia mengelus-elus punggungku. Menenangkanku yang mulai menangis histeris bak anak kecil. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, dari dulu bisa dibilang tangisanku memang keras. Sudah bawaan dari lah—

"Cinta _Kaa-san_? Kalau _Otoo-san_, bagaimana?"

Terdengar suara berat dari arah belakangku—menyebabkan aku menoleh dengan sukses, mencari tau siapa yang bicara._ Too-san_. Berdiri di sana dengan senyum terkembang. Ukh, rasanya aku ingin terbang ke bulan saja saking bahagianya.

.

.

* * *

"HOI, Shika!!"

Aku berlari-larian ke arah lelaki nanas yang menoleh ketika mendengar suaraku barusan. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil melambai padaku.

"Hoi." Katanya menepuk pundakku begitu aku sampai.

"Hey. Sepertinya kita sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini, ya?" aku tersenyum lebar-lebar padanya. Tak menyembunyikan kesenangan yang masih menaungi diriku sampai sekarang.

Dia tertawa, "Ada apa tadi?" tanyanya mengajakku berjalan kembali menyusuri trotoar yang sudah berwarna putih pucat. Yah, kau tahu lah. _Yuki_(2).

"Hah?" otomatis aku memasang wajah pongo. Maksudnya apa? Tadi? Memang ada apa dengan tadi? Untuk apa dia bertanya tadi? Dan kenapa aku malah balik nanya?

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "Iya. Ada apa tadi? Kau kelihatan sumringah begitu."

"Eh?" aku masih tak merubah ekspresi wajahku; tetap pongo-bahagia. _Great_, wajahku pasti kelihatan jelek sekali sekarang. Ah, tapi apa salahnya? Bengongku ini beralasan. Maksudku, bagaimana Shika bisa tahu aku sedang bahagia? Ohya, tentu saja dia tahu. Wajahku menunjukkan segalanya. "Euhm, ternyata kau bisa baca pikiran orang ya?" sahutku terkekeh.

Shika hanya mengedikkan bahu sekilas, masih memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah, tadi aku baru menjelaskan semuanya pada keluargaku. Dan itu membuatku… merasa damai. Haha."

"Oh, begitu. Yah, kalau tentang keluargamu sih, aku sudah tidak heran. Kau pasti senang berlebihan kalau menyangkut mereka." Katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Aku menyodok rusuknya, "Enak saja senang berlebihan!" tukasku sok ngambek. "Ngomong-ngomong… sedang apa kau, disini?" aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru hanya untuk mendapat kepadatan di setiap senti karena di sepanjang jalan ini penuh jejeran toko. Apa yang membuat Tukang Tidur di depanku ini sudah berkeliaran ketika jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, eh?

"Mengambil foto." Ia mengangkat sedikit kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. "Merepotkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Katanya untuk pemuatan artikel '_Life_'."

"Oh… aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar jurnalis. Masa' kerjaanmu hanya mengambil foto saja, sih? Bagaimana dengan beritanya?"

Shika mendengus cuek, "Berita sudah ditangani Kiba. Sekarang aku bertugas mengumpulkan foto saja." Ia menjawab singkat. Sok Sai, ah. Kenapa dia jadi tidak seperti Shika yang biasa ya?

"Oh, oke." Setelah aku menyahut begitu, pembicaraan berakhir. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana orang ini berjalan, ikut berhenti ketika ia memotret. Berusaha merendengi jalannya ketika ia dengan tergesa berlari mengejar target. Sungguh kurang kerjaannya diriku ini.

Dan kemudian semua selesai. Shika sudah mendapat semua foto yang ia butuhkan dan sekarang kami sedang duduk di sebuah café bernama _Mr. Pancake_. Nuansa khas pedesaan Inggris menyambut kami ketika mulai memasuki pelataran café itu. Samar-samar terdengar nyanyian merdu diiringi musik klasik dari dalam ruangan. Aku dan Shika masing-masing duduk di sebuah sofa kecil berhadapan. Sofa ini empuk, bermotif merah dengan gradasi hitam. Sebuah meja sejajar pinggangku menjadi pemisah kedua sofa ini. Yang jelas terlihat, café ini sederhana namun nyaman.

"Traktir ya?" aku menukas cepat mendahului Shika yang baru akan membuka mulut. Kulihat ia menarik napas tak terima namun akhirnya memilih diam tanpa protes. "Haha, mukamu jangan begitu! Jelek sekali, tahu." Aku melanjutkan sambil memanggil mbak pelayan di sana.

"Kau minta _traktir_, Ino. Tentu saja aku begini, seharusnya kau tahu benar itu. Uangku sudah habis terkuras untuk membeli kalungmu—err-dipakai, kan?" Shika melirik pada leherku yang tertutup kerah kemeja.

"Ah, ya. Pasti kupakai." Ujarku sembari mengeluarkan kalung kristal yang sebelumnya terlapis baju. "Maaf, ya sampai membuatmu kehabisan uang."

"Huh, merepotkan." Dengusnya geli. "Tak usah sok menyesal begitulah. Ngeri melihat kau begitu. Janggal."

"Sial kau!" ujarku menimpuknya dengan manik-manik yang entah kenapa bisa ada di kantung mantelku. Ia hanya tertawa. "Umh, Shika…," ragu-ragu aku menggigit bibir.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Boleh bertanya?"

"Langsung saja. Kita sudah kenal berapa tahun, sih?"

Aku meremas jari-jemariku, keraguan kembali menguasai pikiran. Bimbang. Tapi aku penasaran sekali. Tanya, tidak, tanya, tidak, tanya, tanya, tidak, tidak, tanya… Huh, baiklah. Dengan sekali tarikan napas aku bicara lirih, "Temari itu… _pacar__**mu**_?"

.

.

-

-

.

.

SUNYI mencekam.

Ada apa iniiii???! Kenapa mendadak atmosfernya jadi tak enak begini, sih?! Apa aku tadi salah bertanya? Huaaaa~!!! Kalau begitu lebih baik tadi aku tak bertanya saja. Baiklah, akan kutarik kembali kata-kata anehku tadi.

"O-oke, Shika. Kalau kau tak mau jawab juga tak apa. Kau tahu? Itu tadi hanya pertanyaan main-main. Gaje sekali, cuma muncul tiba-tiba di kepala. Yah—"

"Eh? Ino, kan?"

Aku menoleh cepat. Sepertinya aku kenal suara tadi. Bukan, bukan Shika. Dia belum membuka mulut kok. Lagipula tak mungkin dia memotong ucapanku, dia itu tipe pendengar yang baik. Bukan, bukan aku juga! Masa' aku bicara '_aku_'? Lalu siapa? Aku kenal sekali, sepertinya. Uhm, mungkinkah itu suara… "SAI?! Eh? Kau sudah sampai? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Kok tak mengabari? Dan siapa itu?" berondongan pertanyaan seperti di telepon tadi pagi kembali menyambut pemuda datar ini. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Iya, aku sudah sampai. Tentu bisa, aku sudah ada di Jepang. Aku sudah meneleponmu, tapi tidak kau angkat-angkat. Oh, ini tunanganku."

Aku melongo. Lama sekali. Namun tanganku tetap bergerak meraba saku untuk mengambil ponsel. Benar, ada lima _miss called_ dan satu _message_ dari Sai. Tapi bukan ini yang membuatku melongo. Tapi kata terakhirnya tadi. Dia bilang apa? Tadi aku seperti mendengar dia bicara soal tunangan. T-tunangan? TUNANGAN?? Te u tu en a na a eng a en, betulan? A-ap apa..? B-bagaimana? KOK?! GYAAA~!!!

Kebingungan plus kekagetan plus penasaran tingkat tinggi melandaku. Orang ini benar berkata '_tunangan_' kaaaaan? Kok tak pernah cerita? Curang! Sementara aku mati-matian berjuang agar bisa bersama Shika, dia malah sudah bertunangan! Argh! Sahabat macam apa, ituuuu?

"T-tunangan?!"

Sai mengangguk, "Ya, maaf aku tak pernah memberitahumu selama ini." Selingan untuk menghela napas. "Kau sendiri? Bersama siapa?" Sai mengedik pada Shika yang sedari tadi menatap kami dengan pandangan ngantuk. Ya ampun! Aku bahkan melupakan keberadaannya, untung saja dia tak keburu tidur.

Aku menyengir garing, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa jadi terasa hambar, kaku. Bagai sayur tanpa garam. Bagai sedang dalam kolam buaya. "Err-iya, dia ini sahabatku dari kec—"

…

.

* * *

**TSUZUKU.**

_Jumlah kata : 2.829 di Ms. Word (story only)_

**Keterangan **

(1) _You know what I mean._

(2) _Yuki_ : Salju (dalam bahasa Jepang).

---

.

Pertama kalinya, saya meng-_cliffhanger_ ini fic. Sebodo amatlah, udah kehabisan ide saya. Ngetik ini aja jam 00.09.**(curhat colongan) **Ah, akhirnya tinggal satu chapter lagi!! Yosh, semangat! Walaupun saya udah kalah dari _author-author_ lain yang udah dengan gemilang menyelesaikan _challenge_ ini, sih. Selamat buat **Dani-nii**,** Archan**, dan** Tante Konoha**~ _Omedetou gozaimasuuu~_

Dan buat adek ipar saya alias **Yuki-chan**, noh liat! Namamu masuk ke dalam cerita ini! **(gaje)**

Eniwei pengen nanya, ini tema-nya kerasa nggak ya? Maksud saya sih, '_secret joy'_ dari kekeluargaan di antara para anggota Yamanaka. Eh, tapi emang itu '_rahasia_' ya? **O.o **Dan untuk _warning_ aja, chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal panjang. **Dx**

_Review reply :_

**Shizuka-nee :** Iya, aku juga belum pernah ngerasain cemburu macem Ino. Itu Cuma ngarang-ngarang aja. **'=.=** Huahaha, ini kan _AU_. Masa' Saskay di bawa kabur Orocchan ,sih? **:P **Hah? Masa sih, keliatan _brotherly_? Oh, tidaaaak~!!! Gagal sudah aku membuat romens ShikaIno.**(pundung) **_Gomen, nee_. Disini aku malah nekenin _fluff_ pas Ino ketemu ibunya bukan romens antara Shika dan Ino. Huhuhu. **TwT **Makasih ya, _nee_~

**kakkoii-aniki :** Iya, Ino cinta banget sama Shika. Wah, jangan nganggep Shika punya _niki_, deh. Shika mah buat Ino. _Aniki_ sama mas-mas di sana aja! **(nunjuk kuli bangunan –dibantai-) **Huahaha, biasalah Ino suka berlebayan. Oke, makasih ripyunya _niki_~ Ripyu lagi! **(maksa)**

**Chika-nee :** Huahaha, aku juga bingung sama _scene_ sebelum Shika ngasih Ino kalung. Nggak ada hubungannya! **(menertawai diri yang baka)** Makasih atas kritiknya, _nee_~ Berjuang lanjutin _Secret Of My Heart_!** XD**

**Empi-nee :** Wuah, _neechan _akhirnya dateng! **(pelukpeluk)** Oh, adegan basketnya keren? **(sujud syukur)** Kupikir itu aneh banget. Cie cie… siapa tuh, pemain nomor 9 yang menawan hati? Cerita dong, _nee_~ hihihi.** :)** Makasih banyak atas _fave_ dan ripyunya!! Lagi? **(ngarep)**

**Archan :** NYAA, SISTA DATENG! **(joget gaje)** Iya, sama. Aku juga bingung, apa lebih baik ini fic dijadiin _angst_ aja? **(ngaco)** Enggak, Shika buat Ino ajaa~ Makasih Archaaan~ Eniwei, aku udah ripyu _Remembrance_ lho. Archan ripyu ini lagi, ya? **XD**

**Kristi :** Tauk tuh, Shika. Biasalah orang _playboy_.**(Shika : FITNAH! FITNAH!) **Wuah, makasih banyaaaak~ **(pelukpeluk)** Do'anya juga makasih ya. Aku bakal cepet nyelesein _betaread _fic-mu deh. **:P**

**Dani-nii :** Masa? **O.o** Padahal chapter dua kan, lebih panjang dari yang kemaren? Iya, itu basket. Oh iya bener, disitu bahkan nggak ada tulisan basket sama sekali.**(swt) **Enggak kok, Saskay emang dari dulu udah rakus.**(Saskay : FITNAH!)** Makasih ya, _nii_~ **:D**

**Cha-mai sista :** Wuaduh, map ya ngerepotin… **T.T** Eh? Ternyata ada yang nyadar ada hints SaskaySaku ya? **(ngasih tisu ke Cha)** Makasih ya, _sist_.. Hehe, aku udah main ke ficmu kok. Udah diripyu.

**Ana-chan :** Huaa! Ternyata yang kemarin emang panjang ya? **o.o** Uwah, makasih banyak Anaaa~!!! **(peluk Ana ampe sesek)** Ripyu lagi? **:3**

**Mura-chan :** Nyaaa~!! Nggak papa kok, santai ajalah. **XD** Makasih banyaaaak~ Eh? Terasa _angst_? Tuh kan bener. Seharusnya fic ini aku jadiin _angst_ aja! Temari muncul? Nggak tau juga, nih. Aku nggak tau musti naro Temari dimana. Malah ini udah menjelang chapter akhir. **Dx** Aku udah ripyu fic _challenge_-mu. Sekali lagi makasih ya~

**Kencana :** Wuah, Kencana mampir! **(nyuguhin teh dan kue virtual)** Hubungan ShikaTema? Nah, itulah yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang.** -_-** Huehehe **(ketawa laknat)** makasih yaaa~!

**Kyou-nee :** Pertanyaan Ino ke Korea ngapain sudah terjawab dengan gajenya. **:P** Dia ngelanjutin kuliah. Tapi karena balik ke Jepang tanpa pemberitahuan ke ortu, makanya Ino nganggur. Hehe, iya aku lupa. Kupikir semua udah pada tau _dribble_ apa, kan? **(ngeles)** Iya, huahaha aku baru nyadar itu! Jadi yang lain pulang tanpa bertanggung jawab, sedangkan ShikaIno ditinggalin di lapangan berdua doang. Huahaha **(ngakak)** makasih banyak atas pengingatnya, _nee_.

**Anakku Nisa :** Iya, gaje kan adegan basketnya? **'=.=** Eh kata siapa? Fic _sport_ Nisa bagus, kok! Ayo lanjutin lagi! Bunda baru muncul seiprit tuh! **(maunya)** BERJUANG, NAK! Jangan menyerah! _Don't give up_! Fic _challenge_-mu bagus lho, bunda do'ain dari sini biar idemu muncul lagi deh. Makasih banyak, naaak~

**Miyu-nee :** YES YES, Miyu-_nee_ dateng! **(nari hula-hula)** Infantrum Black and White Challenge itu tantangan yang diselenggarakan di Infantrum ,nee. Yang bikin ini challenge ya **Blekpepi-nee**, huahaha. **(gaje)** Ahaha, sudahlah _nee_… pilih ShikaIno ajalah… **(bujuk rayu setan)** Makasih…

**blekpepi-nee :** IYEY _NEECHAN_ DATENG! **:)** Iya, betul itu. Tapi aku nggak tau juga, sih, soalnya cuma ngarang. Hehe **(nyengir kuda)** Yeah! Ayo budidayakan ShikaIno~, mereka manis lho nee. Hihi. Tapi SaiIno juga asik, sih. **(plin-plan) **Eh? Makin dramatis? Be-berarti… aku makin lebay ya? **O.O** Iya, aku akan berjuang! Satu chapter lagi! Makasih ya _nee_~ _Neechan_ juga berjuang ya, untuk kuliah dan ficnya. **:D**

**Yuki adek iparku :** Fic kuliner? **(tampol Yuki ke pangkuan Bondan Winarno)** Dek, sungguh aku ingin membuangmu ke jurang. Enak aja nuduh-nuduh ada _yuri _TemaIno! Aku nggak suka _pair_ itu, bagusan InoSaku! **(lha?)** I-iya juga ya? **(kabur)** Eniwei, kau nampang di sini, lho. _Yuki_. Huahaha. **XD** Makasih yaa~

**Angel-chan alias Uline-chan :** Oh, itu kanji ya? **(katrok)** Uwah, makasih banyaaak~!! Hehe, tunggu ripyuku di ficmu ya. makasih, sekali lagi.

.

**(ngelirik review reply yang super panjang)** Ah, biarkan. Sankyu atas ripyunya!!! **(pelukpeluk semua)** Ripyu lagi? **O.O**


	5. White Day

_Disclaimer :_** Masashi Kishimoto**.

_Warning :_ **AU**, **OOC**, _lots of_ **—** _symbol_, bahasa **monoton** bin **LEBAY (alias menggelikan)**, serta kejelekkan-kejelekkan lainnya_. Don't like don't read, I've warning you_.

Dibuat untuk "**Infantrum ****Black and White**** Challenge**" dari **Blackpapillon-nee**. Saya ambil set **WHITE//Fluff**.** Romance**.

_This chapter is_ _for_ **WHITE Day** _theme_.

Enjoy! **XD

* * *

**

**5****日間**

by **dilia shiraishi**

CHAPTER **FIVE : White Day  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_SIING~…_

Hening menguasai masa yang bergulir cepat di antara napas manusia. Hanya terdengar sedikit gemericik air sisa hujan deras dan suara serat kain lap bergesek dengan permukaan licin gelas bening. Di sanalah dia berada sekarang, melakukan semua pekerjaan mencuci piring dalam diam. Sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri.

Sang ibu yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir memperhatikan sikapnya tak ia hiraukan. Bahkan ia mungkin malah tak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu. Ia terlalu sibuk. Terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menggubris keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang jauh lebih penting.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak, tentang adanya kemungkinan tersebut. Terlalu mengada-ada, berlebihan, dan dramatis. Seperti mengkhayal dan berimajinasi tinggi tanpa menyadari. Namun itulah fakta sebenarnya. Realita yang melingkupi hidup bagai harapan tak terjangkau tangan—padahal dekat. Dekat sekali, melebihi pemandangan yang terlihat di pelupuk mata.

.

.

-

-

.

.

_INO menyengir garing, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa jadi terasa hambar dan kaku. Bagai sayur tanpa garam. Bagai sedang dalam kolam buaya. "Err-iya, dia ini sahabatku dari kec—"_

"**Pacar**."

Satu kata penuh makna tersirat itu mampu membuat tiga pasang mata di sana melotot. Membelalak dengan drastis hingga tampak seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Seakan dunia berhenti berputar; hanya terdengar suara dengung tak berarti di telinga mereka—tepatnya di telinga Ino.

Dentuman gema berulang-ulang terpantul di pikiran gadis pirang tersebut. Ia masih terlongong, memikirkan apa maksud dari kata tadi karena mendadak otaknya serasa mati. Tak bisa berpikir sama sekali, hanya merasakan pening luar biasa menyerang sel-sel otak. Namun secara bersamaan, rasa senang menyelinap diam-diam jauh di lubuk hati. Ketika akhirnya bisa berpikir jernih, Ino terpaku. Tak bisa bergerak dalam keinginan untuk bicara.

B-bagaimana? Apa yang orang ini bicarakan tadi? Belum cukupkah pengakuan Sai tentang ia sudah bertunangan hingga ia harus terkaget lagi? Hah? Apa sekarang takdir sedang hobi mempermainkan dia??

Orang yang tadi bicara menghela napas panjang-panjang. Terdengar putus asa, "Kenapa kalian semua diam seperti itu? Ada yang salah?"

Ino menelan ludah ketika mendengar Shikamaru berbicara enteng tanpa beban seperti ini. Jelas ada yang salah!! Ia bercanda ya? Apa sekarang sudah tanggal satu April? Apa Ino sedang dikerjai karena hari iseng sedunia bernama April Mop itu? Atau sekarang hari ulang tahunnya hingga semua orang berubah jahil? Atau… tadi hanya kesalahan telinga yang mendengungkan harapan terdalam hatinya? Atau… atau… tadi ada angin lewat yang mengusik suara rendah Shikamaru?

Apa pun itu, Ino akan memercayainya. Seaneh apapun penjelasan dari semua ini, ia akan berusaha memercayai. Ya, pasti hanya khayalan. Fatamorgana, salah dengar, delusi, imajinasi, ilusi, atau bahkan visi dan misi. Yang pasti ini bukanlah kenyataan. Ia sedang di alam mimpi. Dan suatu saat nanti akan terbangun dalam keadaan terengah-engah.

Akhirnya dengan persepsi seperti barusan, Ino memilih untuk tertawa hambar. Yakin kalau semua yang baru saja ia dengar tidak nyata, "Hahahaha… Shika, jangan bercanda!" ia berujar seraya memukul lengan orang yang dimaksud, meski harus mengulurkan tangan dan memajukan tubuh untuk melakukannya.

Sekarang mata semua orang tertancap pada sang gadis pirang, membuat ia membuang pandangan untuk berkelit. Terdengar dengusan dari arah depan sebelum kemudian terucap singkat kalimat klise, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Rasanya Ino ingin pingsan saja. Pingsan dan tahu-tahu sudah sampai di langit ke tujuh, membumbung tinggi bersama gumpalan kapas tebal dengan kebahagiaan terpancar luar biasa.

"Oh, benarkah? Ino, kau tak pernah cerita padaku soal ini." Suara penuh konspirasi serta menyelidik dari Sai membuat Ino berpaling. Dia mendapati mata Sai dan tunangannya berkilat penasaran.

Sekali lagi Ino meneguk ludah, kebingungan menyiapkan jawaban demi menjadi pemuas dahaga rasa penasaran dua sejoli di sana. "Maaf, aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya Sai. KARENA AKU PUN BARU TAHU SEKARANG!!" Ino melonjak dari duduk, berteriak kencang ke seantero café. Menyebabkan orang-orang di sana memandang ia dengan raut terganggu. "A-ah, _gomen_! _Gomen, minna-sama…_"

Orang-orang kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing sesudah mencibir pada sang gadis. Menganggap teriakan Ino tadi hanya sekedar kucing lewat.

Sementara Sai mengerutkan alis heran, "Baru tahu bagaimana maksudmu?" kembali ia bertanya sembari menatap Ino tepat di manik mata. Mempertanyakan jawaban jujur darinya.

"Err-" Ino kehabisan ide sekarang. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin lagi, tanda kegugupan sudah mulai lewat batas kewajaran. Tentu saja, ia baru mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Tak bolehkah ia berlaku hiperbolis dengan menjadi patung di tempat?

"Memang baru aku beritahu sekarang." Shikamaru menjawab ketika dilihatnya Ino memilih bungkam. Meski Sai dan sang tunangan tampak makin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia tidak mau peduli. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik cerita dimulai tentang kalian. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu." Shikamaru mengedik pada Sai.

"Oh, benar juga." Sai menepuk kening sembari duduk di sofa samping Ino, tak lupa mengajak tunangannya turut serta. "Kenalkan, aku Sai. Teman Ino ketika ia kuliah di Korea."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk—melempar pandangan pada Ino yang menyengir kuda. Merasa bersalah belum mengenalkan mereka berdua. "Iya, dia sahabatku di sana. Orang yang sangat berjasa untuk membuatku tetap hidup…," …_selain kau, Shika_. Lanjutan kalimat itu ia telan bulat-bulat. Belum berani mengutarakan. "Dan Sai, orang ini Shikamaru. Sahab—"

"Pacar." Shikamaru menyela.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Uhm, yah _'pacar' _atau apa pun itu." ia meneguk ludah sekali lagi. "Oke, Sai. Giliranmu. Masa' kau belum mengenalkan tunanganmu pada kami, sih?"

Dan Sai hanya mengangkat bahu, menyerahkan perkenalan sepenuhnya pada sang tunangan. Gadis di sampingnya balas tersenyum dan menarik napas. "Shikamaru, kau masih mengingatku kan?" ia justru melempar tanggung jawab pada pemuda berwajah malas itu.

Serta merta Ino melongo, "Kau sudah kenal dia, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Dia Temari. Yang waktu itu harus kujemput sehingga meninggalkanmu. Narasumber utama untuk artikel '_History_' di majalah yang harus kuwawancarai. Dia _arkeolog_(1) yang menetap di Korea." Paparnya cuek. Tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ino.

Ya, mata _sapphire_ tersebut melotot kaget mendengar fakta baru lagi. Berkali-kali ia dikejutkan oleh pembicaraan mereka ini—Sai sudah bertunangan, Shikamaru menyebutnya '_pacar_', dan sekarang Temari-temari yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya ternyata adalah tunangan Sai itu?

Oh, _Kami-sama_… Apa ada lagi yang bisa membuat Ino terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Jangan sampai, cukup tiga hal di atas saja. Dia sudah tidak kuat kalau harus ada kejutan lain. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan memaksa.

Ingin rasanya Ino menerjunkan diri ke dalam jurang sekarang juga. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan—meski pada kenyataannya adalah hal menyenangkan.

"O-oke. Jadi Temari ini ternyata adalah tunangan Sai ya? Hahaha, kalian hampir membuatku gila. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Kalian tahu? Kepalaku ingin meledak rasanya. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kapan-kapan, dan Shika, aku butuh bicara denganmu sore nanti."

Kemudian tanpa menoleh lagi, Ino berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kemana saja, asal bisa menenangkan hatinya yang mendadak dipenuhi kegembiraan dan rasa lega luar biasa. Ia ingin menangis, lagi-lagi tangis bahagia.

.

.

-

-

.

.

LAMUNAN Ino terhenti sudah ketika ia dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menghilangkan semua pemutaran ulang kejadian tadi dari benak. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk minta penjelasan dari Shika. Apa yang direncanakan pemuda itu hingga bisa berkata seperti tadi, sih? Ya ampun…

Bergegas Ino mengelap tangan yang masih basah dan meminta izin pada sang ibu untuk pergi keluar sebentar. Setelah mengambil mantel, ia langsung mengayunkan langkah menuju jalan itu. Dia yakin Shikamaru sudah menunggu di sana.

.

* * *

.

"JADI, jelaskan semuanya."

Shikamaru mendongak menatap Ino yang terengah-engah mengambil napas setelah berlari cukup jauh. Ia memalingkan wajah, tampak segan mengungkapkan semua seperti yang diminta Ino.

"Ayo."

"Iya, iya. Sabar sedikit kenapa, sih? Duduk saja dulu." Ia menepuk bangku batu di sebelahnya—mengajak Ino untuk ikut duduk. Gadis pirang itu melakukannya tanpa suara, pandangan mata masih sengit tertuju pada Shikamaru. "Eh… aku bingung harus menjelaskan apa, Ino."

Yang diajak bicara memutar bola mata, "Tentang yang tadi. Semuanya—kenapa kau menyebutku… err-euhm, ohokhok_p-pacar_ohok…," ujarnya tergagap. Yah, bagaimanapun kata tersebut masih terdengar asing di telinga Ino yang sudah terlalu biasa dengan status '_sahabat sejak kecil' _dan bukannya '_pacar_'. Belum untuk waktu yang setiba-tiba ini, "…dan tentang Temari juga."

Otomatis dahi Shikamaru berkerut, "Temari? Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Dia tunangan si Sai temanmu tadi."

"Bukan! Bukan yang itu!" Ino balas mengibaskan tangan tak sabar. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Temari sebelumnya, kalau ternyata ia bukan apa-apamu?"

Batuk.

Batuk.

Dehaman.

Keringat dingin.

_Gugup._

"Entah…," keluarlah satu kata yang mampu membuat Ino seketika mengamuk.

"Shikaaaaa~!!! Aku serius! Kalau kau memang tidak punya hubungan khusus dengannya, kenapa kau tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau justru membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh?" tukas gadis tersebut frustasi. Tangan bersedekap dengan alis berkerut dalam.

Shikamaru tampak salah tingkah, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil menguasai diri. "Karena aku sibuk berpikir kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu."

Ganti Ino yang terdiam.

Batuk.

Batuk.

Telan ludah.

Dehaman.

Remas tangan.

Keringat dingin mengucur.

Sikap tubuh janggal.

_Gugup luar biasa._

"I-itu… yah, tentu aku ingin tahu apa-apa saja yang berhubungan denganmu! Kau tahu kan, kita sudah lama tak bertemu? A-aku pasti sudah ketinggalan banyak berita—contohnya tentang pacarmu. Bisa saja kan, kau tak menceritakan apa-apa soal pacarmu padaku?" ia mencoba mengelak.

"Dan apa tepatnya alasan yang membuatku harus menceritakan apa-apa soal pacarku (kalau memang aku punya)?" lagi-lagi Shikamaru membalikkan pertanyaan, membuat Ino makin tak berkutik.

"Karena kita sahabat?" jawab Ino gugup, membuat Shikamaru menatapnya sengit; tahu kalau ia tak sedang bicara jujur. "O-oke, karena aku… umm, ehem, _jealous_-uhuk sama dia." Ia berujar pada akhirnya. Sedikit tidak rela dan malu, namun apa boleh buat. Hingga tak dapat dielak, semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi.

"_Jealous_? Untuk?" lagi-lagi Shikamaru balik bertanya—seakan sedang berusaha memberi umpan.

Wajah Ino segera berubah raut menjadi putus asa, ia merasa dikerjai habis-habisan. "Shikaa~ tolong jangan buat aku ingin mati seperti ini. Kau membalikkan pertanyaanku tanpa menjawab satu pun yang kutanyai," katanya parau setelah mendesah perlahan.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Kali ini Ino meraung saking frustasi, "ARGH! Kau kan jenius! Pikir sendiri lah!!" ucapnya sambil menginjak kaki Shikamaru sekeras yang ia bisa. Membuat rintihan mengusik ketenangan di jalan itu.

"Merepotkan, kau tahu? Kupikir kau sudah mengerti tanpa harus diberitahu." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ikut merasa putus asa.

Ino melepas ikatan di rambut pirangnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut tersebut sampai ia terlihat seperti orang sinting tersasar di hutan. "GYAAA~!!! Nyatanya aku tidak tahu, maka aku minta penjelasan! Ugh, aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini!!!" ia menuding lelaki di sampingnya.

"Bukannya sudah?"

"ARGHH!!! KUBUNUH KAU, SHIKA!"

.

.

Setelah adegan berdarah itu usai dengan kemenangan telak dari Yamanaka Ino, mereka berdua tampak membisu. Tak bicara satu sama lain. Bukan, bukan karena tak mau. Tepatnya mereka tak bisa—memar di wajah Shikamaru membuatnya sulit bicara. Dan tenggorokan Ino terasa kering setelah berteriak-teriak memarahi lelaki tersebut. Sempurna sudah penderitaan mereka.

"…," Ino berusaha bicara namun tak ada suara yang berhasil keluar. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, rasa ingin mati kembali menghinggapi dirinya kini. Sungguh, di saat penting begini kenapa selalu saja ada kejadian menyebalkan? Padahal ia sedang butuh alasan, bukan kebisuan jangka panjang akibat berteriak seperti orang tak waras.

Huh.

"Ohok hok hok!" Ino membatukkan diri berulang-ulang. Berharap dengan cara itu kekeringan yang mendera tenggorokan dapat menghilang. Namun seperti yang sudah ia duga; bukannya berkurang, serak yang menyebalkan tersebut justru makin menyiksa. Menguasai dan menenggelamkan kembali asa yang tadi sempat melingkupi Ino.

Shikamaru menoleh pada gadis itu sembari memegang kedua pipi yang bengkak karena ulahnya, "Sepewinyakiwabuwuhiswiwahaw, akupuwanduwukawaubegiwu.(2)" ia beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk setelah menggumamkan kalimat tak jelas di telinga Ino. Namun sebelum langkahnya benar-benar menjauh, Ino sudah menarik mantelnya kuat-kuat. Menyebabkan Shikamaru tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan untuk sejenak.

"Jangan. Coba. Coba. Kabur. Atau kau betul-betul akan ku bunuh." Ino bersuara rendah penuh penekanan. Menyeramkan. Kental pemaksaan. Menyebabkan Shikamaru mau tak mau menelan ludah, dan akhirnya menuruti kehendak gadis itu. Ia kembali terduduk di bangku batu samping Ino.

Kemudian keadaan mendadak kembali dikuasai sunyi.

Kali ini mencekam. Masing-masing dari mereka ingin segera kabur dari suasana ini namun tak bisa, karena masing-masing dari mereka saling mencengkram lengan. Tak bisa bergerak. Kaku.

Sementara bunyi desing angin yang lewat membelai wajah mereka. Melambaikan rambut panjang Ino hingga dalam sekejap saja rambut itu berantakan. Meski sudah diikat kencang (sekali lagi) sebelumnya.

Dengan menghela napas Ino membetulkan letak poni yang awut-awutan, membenahi kunciran dengan asal, sambil berusaha mengembalikan pita suara yang seakan menghilang. Padahal baru saja ia berhasil bicara dengan nada menyeramkan pada Shikamaru, mengapa sang suara begitu cepat enyah?

Shikamaru pun mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa menghalangi kantuk. Salah satunya dengan memijat pipi, siapa tahu dengan begini ia dapat bicara biasa kembali? Bukannya bicara aneh dengan suara penuh huruf 'w' seperti tadi.

"Ah, bisa!" secara bersamaan mereka berseru kencang. Senang karena berhasil melakukan yang mereka inginkan. Lalu mereka saling menatap—memandang satu sama lain, lirik sana sini, sebelum kemudian tersenyum sejenak. Dan tak lupa tertawa dalam hitungan yang sama. Kompak.

"Ahahaha, kau jelek sekali Shika!" Ino memegangi perutnya yang geli tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali tertawa padahal tak ada hal lucu yang harus ditertawakan. Oh, ada. Orang di hadapan dia sekarang begitu lucu. Wajahnya memar-memar dan tampak benjol di segala tempat. Rambutnya juga berantakan akibat Ino acak-acak saat mengamuk tadi.

"Hahaha, kau tak sadar kalau dirimu sendiri jelek? Sana berkaca! Rambutmu itu!" ganti Shikamaru menunjuk-nunjuk dramatis rambut Ino yang lebih tampak seperti rambut singa—oh, padahal Ino sudah membenahinya tadi, kan?—.

Dan sampai beberapa saat kemudian mereka masih tertawa, hingga masing-masing menghela napas panjang dan menghentikannya. Desau angin lagi-lagi terdengar di antara lirikan-lirikan yang mereka lakukan.

"Oke, aku mengerti maksud kata-katamu tadi, Rambut Nanas." Ino kemudian memecah keheningan. Ia menjulurkan lidah pada Shikamaru.

"Ohya? Baguslah. Dasar gadis merepotkan, jangan sampai suatu saat kau bertanya tentang hal ini lagi." Pemuda nanas itu balik mengejek. Membuka peperangan baru yang bisa saja berakibat fatal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ih, jangan kepedean! Aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Cih, si muka malas-jelek!"

"Kupegang kata-katamu, _blonde_ gembel."

"APPPAAAA???! Mata super sipit!!"

"Huh, babi."

"Kurang ajaaaaar!!!!" ketika mendengar kata barusan, otomatis Ino menggeram seraya bergegas mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Ketika gadis itu berhasil menangkap sang pemuda, tanpa ampun segera dipraktekkannya jurus _taekwondo_ yang dulu sempat ia pelajari di Korea.

_Dollyo chagi_, tendangan melingkar ke arah depan. Oh, sungguh malang nasib Shikamaru. Pasti memar-memar di tubuhnya akan semakin bertambah…

"Eh, iya! Ampun, Ino! Ini merepotkan!!"

"Tak akan kuampuni!!! Memang aku pikirin kalau merepotkan?! Rasakan ini!!"

"HUWAAA~!!!"

Dan suara-suara teriakan bersahut-sahutan itu terdengar hingga ke pelosok jalan sepi tersebut. _Jalan yang ketika musim gugur dipenuhi daun-daun berserak. Yang ketika musim dingin tertutupi butiran putih tebal_—_salju. Yang ketika musim semi digenangi keindahan semilir bunga yang mekar. Yang ketika musim panas mendapat limpahan hangat cahaya matahari. Tempat dimana kenangan indah mereka tersimpan rapi—terus bergulir dalam hati, seiring musim yang berganti._(3)

.

-

.

"BENAR-BENAR ya, mereka itu. Padahal kupikir mereka akan jadian dengan romantis. Tapi apa-apaan tadi? Tak ada romantisnya sama sekali." Sakura menggeleng-geleng pasrah seraya menyuapkan _tempura_(4) dari kotak bekal yang sedang ditekuninya ke mulut.

Naruto menyengir lebar mendengar komentar tersebut, "Hahaha, kan khas mereka, Sakura-chan. Justru kalau romantis aku tak bisa membayangkan. Hii… pasti Shikamaru menjijikkan sekali jika harus bicara gombal macam itu, kan??" ia mencari persetujuan dengan mengedikkan kepala pada Sasuke yang sibuk melahap _tomato sandwich_-nya.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat isyarat Naruto, "Hn."

"Yah, iya juga sih. Tapi masa' jadiannya begitu saja? Tak menarik." Sakura masih mengomel tak suka. Tidak puas. Sesekali ia mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino yang berlari semakin jauh dari kawasan jalan ini, berharap tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kurasa adegan romantis yang ingin kau lihat itu akan terwujud setelah ini." Ujar Sasuke menanggapi asal-asalan—hanya untuk menghentikan omelan Sakura. Sudah cukup telinganya terasa berdengung karena sedari tadi mendengar ocehan dari Naruto, tak usah pakai ditambah-tambahi lagi. Cerewet.

Naruto mengernyit tak percaya, "Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Teme?"

"Insting?"

Dan Naruto segera menimpuk Sasuke dengan sumpit, "Sotoy, ah!" dia berkata bersungut-sungut, namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah. "Ah, tapi apa mereka tak tahu ya, kalau bukan cuma mereka yang sering ke sini? Sampai berani teriak sekencang itu."

"Kau sendiri hobi berteriak-teriak, Dobe."

Naruto kembali menimpuk Sasuke, kali ini dengan sandal yang entah ia dapat darimana. "Aku tak tanya kau ya?!!" ia berucap sambil merangsek mendekati Sasuke, siap berdebat dan saling mengejek seperti biasa.

Namun dengan segera Sakura menghentikan perkelahian yang baru saja akan dimulai itu, "Sudahlah, jangan mulai lagi deh. Kalau soal yang tadi kau bilang, Naruto… Yah, mereka mana tahu kalau di belakang jalan favorit mereka itu ada taman tersembunyi? Ini kan, tempat rahasia kita bertiga." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum, tak lupa dia menuangkan jus tomat di masing-masing tiga gelas kertas untuk mereka.

.

* * *

.

.

ANGIN semilir menerbangkan beberapa butiran salju kecil hingga bertebangan—sebelum jatuh membentur bumi. Suasana jalan itu masih sama, walau ini adalah bagian lain darinya. Nyaman dan terasa damai.

Dan di sanalah mereka sekarang, tertidur dengan pose yang cukup manusiawi namun dengan wajah kelewat bereskpresi—bahasa kasar : penuh iler—. Sang pemuda tidur tengadah dengan bersandar pada batang pohon yang mulai bersalju, sedang sang gadis turut tidur di sampingnya. Tidak, tidak bersender pada pohon. Tapi bersender pada pundak lelaki tadi.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara dengkur halus pertanda tidur mereka cukup nyenyak. Tentu saja, wajah mereka pun menampakkan kebahagiaan tak terkira, kalau mau dihiperboliskan.

Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik jangan mengganggu mereka, bukan?

.

_Selamat tidur kalian berdua…_

_Shikamaru, dan Ino…_

.

.

* * *

**OWARI.**

_Jumlah kata : _2.804_ (story only) di Ms. Word._

**Keterangan**

(1) _Arkeolog _: Ahli dari ilmu pengetahuan yang mempelajari segala hal dari zaman purba guna menyusun sejarah dan pengetahuan dari zaman itu.

(2) _Sepertinya kita butuh istirahat sejenak, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu._

(3) Kalimat-kalimat yang di-_italic_ udah pernah ada di chapter dua. Pengulangan untuk penegasan.**(?)**

(4) _Tempura_ : Makanan Jepang berupa makanan laut, sayur-sayuran, atau tanaman liar yang dicelup ke dalam adonan berupa tepung terigu dan kuning telur yang diencerkan dengan air bersuhu dingin lalu digoreng dengan minyak goreng yang banyak hingga berwarna kuning muda.

---

Astajim, akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan gaje. Nggak ada pernyataan cinta secara langsung atau hal-hal keren lainnya. Huahaha, sepertinya _writer's block_ kembali menyerang dan membuat saya buntu ide hingga ngetik chapter akhir yang sungguh aneh kayak gini.

Huhuhu **TT^TT** Ampuni saya… Saya juga nggak puas dengan akhir yang begini. Aneh banget, _weird_, gaje, abal, dan segala hal yang buruk-buruk lainnya. Udah gitu dimananya kerasa White Day, cobaaaa? Hah? Hah? **(mulai gila)**

Maapkan saya atas kejelekkan fic ini, saya terima di-_flame_ kalo memang perlu kok… **Dx **Dan maap saya nggak bisa _reply_ ripyu-ripyu dari Anda semua. Penggunaan komputer dibatasi, nih...** (halah)**

.

_Arigatou for reading, minna-san…_

_. _

**Jakarta, 29th March 2009. 20:14 WIB**

**dilia shiraishi**


End file.
